Courtin' & Sparkin'
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully and Michaela resume their courtship with a look back on the long road they've traveled. Jake begins his position as major reluctant to keep his promise to give women the vote.
1. Chapter 1

**© 2005-2007**

Sully lifted Michaela into the air and spun her around as the wind played with her skirts and hair. Her shriek of protest, followed by giggles brought music to his ears. He truly felt as if he had his heart song back, finally. They'd been through so much in the past months it was a wonder she was with him at all.

The Reverend had proposed marriage to her, she'd been jailed for spying, the KKK had disturbed things in town and finally the dog soldiers had taken her away from him. Having her taken from him had been more than he could bear. Sully couldn't sleep and he had to force himself to eat while he searched every mountain till he found her. Now that she was back in his arms again, he didn't want to ever let go no matter what.

"Sully, put me down!" Michaela shrieked, beginning to feel dizzy from all the spinning.

"And why should I?" Sully asked playfully, wanting to see how long he could get away with spinning her around in his arms before he had to let go.

"Don't be stubborn," She hollered back hoping he'd comply with her wishes.

"Old habit," came the reply before he gracefully set her back on the ground again.

Michaela nearly fell out of Sully's embrace when her feet touched the ground and she actually lost her footing for a moment.

"Careful there," Sully called out as she stumbled on her own feet. His words came too late as Michaela fell into a heap on the ground.

"You're looking rather pleased with yourself," Michaela said as she looked at Sully with loving eyes.

"Told ya ta be careful. Look's though as ya didn't and now ya're the stubborn one." Sully replied with a flirtatious grin, which Michaela tried to slap. This happened to look more like she was waving her hand in the air than slapping anything. "Nice try," Sully interjected before he and Michaela collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Sully sank down on the ground beside Michaela and stared over at her appearance, which was a little disheveled. Her once perfectly done hair was beginning to come undone, combs and all, and her dress was a little wrinkled. He was reminded of the time they went out to Harding's Mill to gather water samples, and Michaela's appearance after a few days. When her hair became messy, Sully remembered how she tried to remove the pins with her broken wrist, before he knelt carefully behind her to remove them himself and brush her long hair. No matter how she looked disheveled or proper, she was beautiful in Sully's eyes.

Michaela turned to Sully, watching the flirtatious smirk turn into one of longing desire. The blue depths of his eyes communicated a love that stirred feelings she was afraid of. She had never experienced anything like this before and even though it was a bit frightening, Michaela soon found herself lost in the blue unknown.

Sully lifted his hand to caress the side of Michaela's cheek, letting it fall the length of her face, then down into her long tresses. They were as soft then as they were when he pulled the combs from her hair and laid a gentle brush to it. "Sully," Michaela breathed as she looked into his eyes with a desire to have the distance between them diminish.

Ever since he'd first touched her hair, she hadn't forgotten how intoxicating his touch could be. It still frightened her to think how much she wanted to have his hands running through her hair, and now all she could think of was his lips over hers.

Sully looked deep into Michaela's eyes as she stared at him with a desire he knew would be followed with the sweetest of kisses. The moment their lips met, it was as if fate had planned it all perfectly, falling right into place.

Michaela's mind swirled with thoughts of the first time their lips met in a kiss; how feather light Sully's lips had been on hers. She'd never felt a kiss like that before, one that made her slowly open her heart to the handsome mountain man.

Sully pulled away from the kiss moments later while taking another opportunity to stare into Michaela's eyes. She returned his gaze with a loving smile and a tilted head.

"Ya did good, I'm proud of ya," Sully remarked to Michaela after they returned home to an empty homestead.

"Thanks," Michaela replied pleased that he was proud of her. Sully hadn't seemed too supportive of her decision to run when she'd first entered the race for mayor. Yet he'd pulled through by gaining her more votes from all the women in town. She'd been leery to accept his trust, but deep down he was a man of his word as Charlotte had told her so long ago.

"W'lcome," Sully replied before taking her into the comfort of his arms.

Michaela stared down at the table as it lay strewn with all the sheets she'd used during her campaign, "Win with Dr. Quinn", Prescription for Change", along with Brian's wooden sign board. She hadn't realized how much the town wanted her in such a high position, yet a part of her was grateful she didn't have that responsibility.

"What are we going to do with all these?" Michaela asked, breaking away from Sully and lifting up some of the white sheets with painted red letters across them.

"Save 'em in a hope chest," Sully replied jokingly with a smile.

Michaela laughed and turned to Sully with a glimmer in her eye, "I don't think a husband would be too impressed with the painted bed sheets, but thanks for the idea."

Sully smiled over at Michaela, as she turned to fold up the sheets that lay strewn across the table. She hadn't gotten far when she felt a gentle hand on her back. "Why don't ya leave that for now."

"But these things need put away," Michaela protested already set in her task not wanting to be interrupted.

"They'll be there when we get back," Sully replied without hesitation as if he already had something planned.

"Back?" Michaela asked, "Are you planning to whisk me off somewhere?"

"And if I was?" Sully challenged.

Michaela turned to face Sully staring into the depths of his blue eyes, nearly losing herself in them. There was no point in arguing further now, least not with the way he was looking at her with such love in his eyes.

"Oh, alright," Michaela replied finding it useless to fight anymore, the blue eyes having won the battle.

Sully grinned with satisfaction, knowing that he was going to be spending uninterrupted time with his heart song and that he would have her undivided attention.

The afternoon sun shone down in patches around the homestead, making the blue sky above and all around seem more beautiful. Flash was nibbling at some grass outside the barn as Sully led Michaela towards her.

He called over to Flash who decided to ignore him until Michaela spoke, causing Flash to forget about the grass she'd just been nibbling.

The horse trotted over to Michaela eagerly awaiting a possible treat, but for the time being received a loving pat. "There now, see it wasn't that hard," said Michaela with a gleam in her eyes, which Sully returned with one of his own.

"What'd ya say we go for a ride?" Sully asked clearly wanting to get her away from the homestead if he could.

Michaela looked into Flash's eyes, and then up at the sky before her eyes rested on Sully, "It'll be dark soon, maybe we should just…."

Sully didn't give Michaela much chance to reply as his lips met hers in a sweet loving kiss. His eyes still held love within them as he pulled away.

Michaela was a bit taken aback for a moment; it had taken her some getting used to, Sully wanting to kiss her so much. When they had started courting their ideas seemed to be different, she wanted to talk where as Sully wanted to touch. Michaela had slowly over time begun to accept more of Sully's affection.

Michaela remembered back to the time after she had just returned from Boston. Things had seemed a bit awkward for her the moment she was left alone with Sully. His eyes seem to bore into her with a passion that near frightened her. Later on she found out that Sully enjoyed the kissing part of courting, where as she thought it was about talking and bringing each other things.

Their courtship had gotten off to a rocky start as they didn't always see things eye to eye. It had taken the words of Grace and words that could have driven them apart to make her realize how much she loved and needed him in her life.

Michaela would never forget Sully showing her his special place, which he had never even shown Abigail. From there on their bond only deepened.

"I'll race ya," Michaela smiled over at Sully with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You're on," Sully replied knowing full well what he was in for. Michaela was one with Flash when she was on the saddle and could outrun Sully any day. He didn't seem to mind at all racing with Michaela as she being the love of his life she could win any day.

Michaela finished saddling Flash before mounting and took off prior to Sully even mounting his horse. w

Sully watched as Michaela's hair trailed behind her in the wind, Flash carrying her a good distance away from the homestead. He loved the smiles she gave when ridding and the laughter like a young girl wanting so badly to win.

Michaela let Flash carry her down the path towards town as her hair blew behind her. She loved the feel of the breeze on her face and the sound of Flash's hooves as they touched the ground. The last time she'd felt this way was when she'd raced Flash dressed as a man.

Flash was in her glory the whole race and Michaela had been so proud of her for winning. Yet her win was shattered when they found out there was a lady underneath the man's clothes. Even so they had their victory.

Sully raced after Michaela minutes later once he had saddled up. He couldn't let her get too far ahead of him to where he might not be able to see her hair blowing in the breeze.

The sun poured through the curtains as Jake leaned back in his chair basking still in his victory. He'd beaten Dr. Mike out for the office of mayor, but not without a fight from her and a bunch of women.

Jake still couldn't believe all the women in town coming across the bridge and voting as if they had every right.

Sully had given them that right, but they didn't have it fully. A sinking feeling crept over Jake, he promised Dorothy and Dr. Mike that he'd see to it that women got the right to vote if he won.

Jake wasn't too thrilled with the prospect, as he wanted things to stay just they way they were. Although he knew if he didn't, Dr. Mike would run all over him with shouts and threats, she'd done it before.

He got up a moment later, going over to the window to look outside.

Everything looked so peaceful as the sun shone down in spots along the empty streets before anyone had awakened and made their way outside.

Jake stood there thinking for a moment about the celebrating he had done at Hank's the night before. Drinks, gambling, and women had filled his evening to a point where it was all a blur.

Hank and Loren kept serving him drinks along with the occasional whore coming to snuggle up. He vaguely remembered Myra coming over at one point saying something to Loren and Hank before she disappeared.

Jake wasn't too sure what happened after that or who brought him back to his shop where he woke up this morning. His head had hurt something fierce right when he awoke but as the hours passed the pain seemed to subside.

Jake moved away from the window and went over to his chair; he didn't feel like opening up quite yet. He settled himself down with another swig from his bottle. As the cool liquid poured down his throat, there was a knock at the door.

Jake nearly choked on what he was drinking as his feet feel right to the floor and the bottle nearly slipping from his fingers.

"Dammit, he cursed under his breath, "who in tarnation is out this early," he mumbled to himself as he got up and made his way to the door.

Jake opened up the curtains first to find Myra standing there still looking as pretty as she had the night before. He smiled to himself before reaching for his key hanging on the door frame.

"Mornin' Jake," Myra greeted as she slipped through the opening in the door once Jake unlocked it. "…hope you don't mind me coming by. Just wanted to see how ya was."

"I'm doing just fine," Jake answered a bit puzzled as to why he was getting a house call.

Myra smiled meekly, was he fine? Surely after a night of drinking and being entertained one would be dead to the world, but not Jake. She looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up and continuing.

"Do you remember much about last night?" Myra asked with concern in her eyes.

Jake looked at Myra puzzled by her answer, wondering to himself why she was asking him this question. "Sure I remember last night, I was at Hank's," Jake replied as if he was sure of himself and confident he could answer any of her questions.

"I know you were Jake, but there were things that happened there that I'm not sure you remember."

"Like what? I had a few drinks, enjoyed the company of you ladies…what more is there?" Jake asked. The tone of his voice was more demanding this time as if his actions from the night before didn't matter.

Hank with Loren's encouragement kept serving ya drinks and a friend of mine was close by keeping you happy," Myra replied before continuing on, "but the thing is those drinks added up and soon you started spouting off things that had everyone looking at you funny. Cindy got all embarrassed as everyone turned to look right at you. Hank and Loren got a bit uncomfortable till I came along and got ya outta there."

"Embarrassed? Why seemed to me she was having a good ole time."

Myra looked at Jake with a hard cold stare; did he have any idea of the things he'd said? Sure she loved the idea of being able to vote but to announce that in a bar didn't seem to be such a good idea. The men didn't take well to the announcement and poor Cindy knew she had to get him out of there before he was beat. "She was until you revealed things about your campaign," Myra blurted out hoping to shut Jake up for the moment. She wasn't expecting him to back up and sink down in his barber's chair.

Jake's face paled at the realization of what he'd said and done. He began to think of a million things that could have gotten him into trouble but only one stuck out in his mind, giving women the right to vote. Men weren't going to care for that, least not those visiting a bar.

Myra wanted to ask again if he was alright yet the look on his face told all. She watched the realization creep over him as he sunk into the barbers' chair.

Jake looked up at Myra, swallowing hard not sure of what to say at the moment. The whole thing seemed rather embarrassing as he sat there in the uncomfortable silence.

Myra stared at Jake's pale face wanting to say something but knowing it was best to remain quiet. He was clearly upset and a part of her didn't want to disturb that.

Michaela rode Flash like the wind right to the outskirts of town before rearing the horse to a halt.

Flash danced in place for a moment, gaining her footing back from the run she'd had all the way from the homestead.

Michaela's cheeks were flushed, her hair blown in all directions from the breeze as she looked around for Sully. She didn't seem him anywhere at first, realizing that she must have out run him by more than she thought.

Sully let the hooves of his horse thunder beneath the ground as he rode hard to catch up with Michaela. She had proven to him that with Flash she could beat him without much effort and now she had really left him in her dust.

He hated the fact that she was out of his site even for a second after all they'd been through, but he was reminded of the strong person she was.

Sully remembered back to when Michaela had tried to prove she could be just like him as they journeyed to find water samples. She had brought so much junk with her that trip; now she traveled much lighter. Still with all her stubborn ways he loved her all the more.

Michaela turned around minutes later at the sound of hooves pounding on the ground as Flash bucked a little at the noise.

"Whoa, Flash," Michaela called out as Sully slowly came into view going as fast as he could without exhausting the horse too much.

Sully lost slight control of the horse as he looked up to see Michaela watching him with a soft look in her eyes. He had enough time to smile at her before his horse skidded to a stop right in front of a tree.

Michaela watched in horror as Sully fell from his horse moving through the air a short distance before landing hard on the ground below.

"Sully!" Michaela called out in fear as she scrambled down off Flash and rushed to Sully's side.

Sully lay face down on the ground feeling the sticks digging into his skin along with the occasional bug crawling over him. He hurt so much from the fall, everything inside seemed to be screaming with some sort of pain.

His face was the least of his worries- cuts would heal but the rest of him didn't feel right.

Sully wanted to move, wanted to speak Michaela's name but hardly anything would come out as she knelt beside him trying to reach him. He knew she wanted desperately to find out what was wrong and fix him, but some things she just couldn't fix.

"Sully," Michaela called again as she let her knees fall to the ground at his side. She reached out to caress his hair and run her hands over him to look for any injuries.

Sully could feel the softness of Michaela's touch and the pain she felt inside as she called his name. It nearly broke his heart to hear such sadness fill her voice as she wanted desperately for him to answer her pleas.

Michaela felt the hardness of Sully's body for anything that might yield to something broken or bruised, but the injuries were not obvious. She poked and prodded wanting to find out what was wrong but with Sully not answering her, she grew fearful.

Sully could feel the emotions running through Michaela as she touched him, feeling her gentle caresses and hearing her crying pleas. He soon began to drift in and out of consciousness the more she let her fingers outline his lifeless form.

"Sully, please," Michaela called out "…I need to know what hurts, please tell me."

Sully wanted so much to answer her that it took several tries before he found his voice. "Legs feel funny….ribs hurt…" He replied trying his best not to scream in pain as he talked.

Michaela nodded in silence as a tear slipped from her eye. She couldn't bear the thought of him not walking again and remembered back to when he'd nearly been paralyzed for life.

Cloud Dancing had brought his lifeless body into her home where all she could see were bruises and blood, unaware of the internal damages.

Michaela's emotions nearly overwhelmed her at the site of someone she was growing to love hurting like that and now watching him suffer was even worse. She couldn't lose him like this, she had to act.

Sully felt Michaela's gentle hands on his as she searched for answers, unable to see or find what was wrong. He felt her hands go down his legs but not all the way. Somewhere in the caress she stopped or was it his imagination?

Michaela couldn't feel anything abnormal as she continued to examine Sully. His legs appeared to be just fine on the outside, yet she was still uncertain for what damages might lay on the inside.

"Your legs appear to be fine on the outside," Michaela answered wishing she knew why his legs weren't feeling right. Her heart seemed to break a little as the answers she was seeking seemed to be slipping away.

"Good….but feels…numb..." Sully spoke through the pain in his ribs and shortness of breath. His body screamed in pain he wished he could ignore, yet if he tried to move or talk he was reminded of it again.

Sully wanted so much to reach his hands up to Michaela and let her carry him away from this hell he was in right now. He wanted to be free of the pain that enveloped him, to be nestled in her soft caresses as his body protected hers from harm.

Cindy rolled over in her small bed burying her head underneath the covers as the sun began to pour through her small window. She didn't care to rise from her bed today, least not after last night.

Everything had gone on so well until the newly elected mayor had gotten so drunk that bits of his campaign had spilled out with each drop of liquor he drank.

She had been appalled at the story he'd written about the Doc exposing things that simply weren't true. A woman's business wasn't something he needed to be spreading around least not her courting habits if she was seeing the mountain man.

Cindy remembered later how Jake revealed the promise he had made to Dorothy and Dr. Mike, to give women the vote. The very idea sounded very exciting to her ears, yet the moment she gave any thought to smiling every man in the saloon looked shocked beyond belief.

Men stopped chuckling over the "Dr. Quinn Livin' in Sin" as glasses clinked on the table, eyes riveted on Jake as random men spoke out, "You can't be serious?"

"Givin' them women the vote just ain't right. Man's gotta make decisions like that."

"Jake, why'd ya go and do something like that?" Loren asked wanting more than anything for the stares to stop. "Not everyone's gonna like this idea," he added a moment later.

Jake looked back at Loren, "Why'd I give 'em the right? Cause you know the doc, she'd go butting in all over to make sure that happened," Jake replied without much of a care as the liquor was beginning to take over.

Loren sank back in his chair; Jake was right about the Doc. She was headstrong when it came to certain things and a women's right to vote seemed to be one of them.

Cindy sat there the whole time in the uncomfortable silence watching the exchange between the men. She couldn't believe how they treated Dr. Mike, who had done so much for this town. Then again they were men and she couldn't expect much else from them.

Cindy was left to clean up the tables at the end of the evening, one which she wanted to forget. It wasn't so much that he had promised women the vote, but what made her angry was his article.

She had a feeling the whole thing was played up to make Dr. Mike look bad and sinful. Sleeping with a man before marriage to some was a big sin yet Cindy found that as a way of life. There wasn't any man to support her and she had to make money somehow. Yet she knew deep down Dr. Mike wasn't that kind of woman.

"**DR QUINN LIVIN' IN SIN**

_Dr Quinn is not the respectable Boston lady everyone thought. She's been livin' in sin for months in the old Sully cabin._

_Michaela Quinn has been seen repeatedly in the mornings in the company of Bryon Sully a miner. Both have emerged from the old Sully home, she clad in her night dress, while he's still wearing his buckskins with an un-tucked shirt._

_Sully has stayed the night in the same cabin as Michaela Quinn, suggesting the two have had intimate relations."_

Cindy didn't let eyes stray too far on the article; it was just too upsetting and untrue. Michaela Quinn didn't look like a woman who took men into her home at night just to bed them and send them out the next day. She however knew the choices she had made in life weren't always the best.

Cindy was only fourteen when she was left alone to fend for herself. She was the youngest one in the family and no one really cared for a small meek girl with brown eyes and mousey hair to match.

Her will and determination kept her going as she carried a small bag and a diary across the vast prairies in search of something better. She lived through some nasty storms and nearly lost her life to wild animals on more than one occasion.

Cindy in all her wandering away from the past had somehow found her way into Denver and the home of Madame; Madame who smoked with an air and dressed in silks as if she was high society. Her face was painted with makeup that made her look like a doll with too much paint on her face.

Her first impressions of Madame had quickly become smothered in silk as the moment Cindy knocked on her door she was whisked away inside with Madame's arms still around her.

Cindy wouldn't soon forget everything she first saw and heard- other girls with paint on their faces who also dressed in silks, some with men in their arms and the noises she heard at night. Over time she was swept into that world of Madame's feeling as if that was the way she could become someone.

Sully felt himself slowly succumbing to the pain as his surroundings turned blackness. He turned to Michaela just before everything went black, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek.

Michaela panicked the moment Sully's hand dropped in front her and his eyes closed. She watched his head roll a little, fearing the worst inside. "Sully!" She cried out in what felt like a scream. "Don't leave me."

Her head immediately surrendered itself to Sully's chest as she began to listen for a heart beat.

Michaela tried to listen carefully for any signs but she was in such a state of panic her thoughts weren't forming clearly.

Sully could feel Michaela's warm body against his as he fought through the blackness into daylight. He wanted so much to tell her he was alright, but the pain he was experiencing had knocked him cold.

Michaela began to feel the warmth of Sully's body seep into her own as a small flood of relief washed over her. She then heard the beating of his heart as she allowed herself to relax a little. Tears formed in her eyes as she sat up, taking one of Sully's rugged hands in her own delicate ones.

Michaela sat there caressing his hand as she tried to think back to what Cloud Dancing had used to cure Sully's paralysis. Her mind had been so clouded before she couldn't think, but now her thoughts were forming more clearly. There was a root that she could grind and make into a salve. Her thoughts at the moment were at a loss for what the root was called. Yet she did remember rubbing it on Sully's legs and taking him to the hot springs.

Michaela wasn't sure how she was going to get him to the hot springs nor did she want to leave him alone and hurt. She felt divided - her heart aching to save him and breaking with the thought of leaving him in this state.

"I must get that root, but how I can I leave Sully?" Michaela thought to herself as she tried to remain calm. Her emotions were pushing themselves to the limit with Sully slowly fading into the depths of a coma.

Sully lay there reaching through a tangled web of darkness without anything but his senses. His body wanted to return to Michaela; her warm hand he could still feel in his own. Her heart beat one with his as he felt the sticky webs with his fingers before he pushed them aside. He could feel her above him like an angel filled with worry for him wanting him to be alright.

Sully didn't even notice the drops dripping from the threads on to his hands, nor could he see the bright eyes of spiders blinking in the darkness. He could only see and feel Michaela, the song of his heart which beat true love. There was no way he was going to leave her up there alone.

Michaela closed her eyes as she gently set Sully's hand back down on the ground. She could almost feel him calling her name from the depths of her soul; another voice entered her mind speaking to her of a root and where to find it.

Michaela opened her eyes as the voices slowly faded away into the air. She had heard just enough and knew right where to go. Her heart would have to trust that Sully would be alright, if only for a few minutes while she was gone.

Michaela let her feet carry her through the fallen branches, past trees and to a little stream. A stream that flowed along as if it had many secrets it wanted to tell, beckoning her to look into the glassy liquid. She knelt down at the edge, reaching into the icy cold as fish swam past. Her fingers felt frozen as she searched for the root.

Michaela let her fingers and the voices be her guide as she trusted inner instincts to tell her where to pull. Her hands soon landed on something rounded and rough even under the softness of water. Once her hand grasped it a shock went through her as the voices screamed for her to take it.

Michaela pulled on the root with all the strength she had in her, the root easily giving way. She fell backwards, not expecting it to come so easily. After regaining her balance, she sat there for a second, root in hand as the water dripped down her hand to her sleeve.

The voices in her head had ceased their cries leaving her in a peaceful state, till she felt another pull on her. "Sully," Michaela whispered into the air. She could feel his presence around her as if he was nearby.

Michaela scrambled to her feet but not without nearly slipping on her skirts and began to make her way back to Sully.

Sully found himself getting closer and closer to daylight as he worked his way through more of the tangled web of darkness. He began to feel the warmth of the sun upon him and the sounds of the wild around him.

Sully turned his head trying to roll over as the light blinded him shining rather like the sun. He raised his arm to shield his eyes as a figure approached cutting of the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy sat at her makeup table staring into the mirror as the world she had known for so long enveloped her in a vision. She thought back to last night's discussion of women getting the right to vote, how pleasing that sounded to her ears. If something like that happened, she decided she wanted to be the first in line.

Cindy reached for her brush, pulling it through the stubborn tangles of her hair. Her hair had always been long and thick with a slight wave to it as if she had curls that didn't know if they wanted to be curls or not. Now as she brushed through the long hair, she thought of cutting it off as if she could cut off her past.

There were, however, no good scissors in her room least none that would be good on hair. Most of what she had were sewing scissors, too small to be used on such thick hair.

Cindy picked through her sewing staring at the scissors, wishing to herself that they were bigger and would cut away a past she wanted to forget. Madame had made her grow out her hair, "Oh the men will love a woman with long hair," she'd go on in her convincing manner. Only then Cindy didn't realize that some men didn't care what a woman's hair length was, just that she was pretty and endowed.

Cindy then picked up a pair of the scissors, staring at them longingly as if they were going to solve all of her problems. At that moment she almost didn't care about the size or that they might not cut her hair too well.

Cindy slowly brought the scissors down with one hand and began to take a piece of her long softly curled hair. She was just about to let the past be cut off when there was a soft knock at the door. The scissors dropped to the floor, as the door slowly opened to reveal Myra.

Myra looked up into Cindy's pain stricken face, looking almost as if she'd been caught at the scene of a crime. "Is something the matter?" She asked softly, giving the door a small push behind her. It closed as Myra came over towards Cindy who now looked as if she was about to cry.

Cindy sank down onto her dressing chair, her eyes falling into her lap and then slowly up again. "My hair," she stammered in reply. "Madame made me grow it, said men would love it. I hate it."

Myra wanted to ask who Madame was but decided to leave that subject alone as this "Madame" seemed to have put notions into Cindy's head as Hank had done for her all those years ago.

"There, there now. It'll be alright," said Myra as she put her arms around Cindy in comfort. "Your hair is awful pretty and I'll understand if you want to cut it off."

"You will?" Cindy asked with a tear stained eyes and a glimmer of hope.

Myra nodded, knowing full well how Cindy was feeling. "You don't need to go explaining yourself. I've had my head filled with lovely things too that never were."

Myra looked off into the distance as she began to tell Cindy her story, which had a similar person filling her head with notions. "Hank filled my head with all kinds of stories. He made it sound as if coming with him to Colorado would be a wonderful thing, that I would be able to have all these beautiful things. I was young and I wanted to believe him and with the way he looked at me it was hard not to say no."

Cindy looked up with understanding in her eyes knowing full well the feeling of being promised the world and getting next to nothing in return. "When did you finally realize he'd made empty promises?"

Myra looked down at her shawl for a moment before answering, "I think I had a full grip on it when I met Horace. Horace loves me for me, doesn't make any empty promises. He's a good man and loves me in a way that Hank never will."

"True, Hank doesn't see you as a woman to cherish and love," Cindy replied knowing full well to Hank, Myra was business and someone he could have on the side.

Myra turned to look at Cindy noticing her once tear filled eyes were clear and unwavering. She had found another like her who understood what was deep inside her soul.

Michaela could feel the electricity passing through her as Sully let his hand softly caress her face and then her long beautiful hair. A part of her wanted to drown in the feelings she was having, ones that she hadn't experienced before. Sully stirred feelings inside of her that frightened her from the moment she laid eyes on him. They were powerful feelings and ones that she'd tried to banish, but the more she did the stronger they became.

Michaela closed her eyes for a moment secretly enjoying the sensations running through her body. She was afraid to really show her true feelings, even though she loved Sully with all her heart. Such things weren't something a proper lady discussed.

Sully watched Michaela's expression begin to soften and relax at his very touch. His eyes never missed a beat as they caressed her face, watching the secret enjoyment of what he had done. He smiled to himself for a moment as the pain was gone and all that he could see before him was, Michaela, his heart song.

Michaela opened her eyes a moment later as she shoved the feelings deep down where they couldn't be touched. She blushed a little as Sully's gaze met her own. "How are you feeling?" Michaela managed to ask after a moment's hesitation as the feelings threatened to surface again.

"Better with you here by my side," Sully answered softly as he aimed to run his fingers through her hair. Michaela blushed pink as Sully's words fell one by one into her ears. She looked down at her hand, intertwined in his own before letting her eyes meet his gaze. There was no pain in those eyes, only love like she'd never seen before.

Sully's eyes never left Michaela's as he stared deeply at her, drinking in the features he felt he knew by sight and touch. Never had he met a more beautiful woman who tugged at his heart like no other. Her expression was soft and longing that soon faded into one of concern.

Sully squeezed Michaela's hand gently to let her know he was there if she needed him. He'd always been there for her, except for the one time she yelled at him after the fact. The barn had caught fire from lightening, which was put out by the time Sully arrived. Her face and her words haunted him that night making him feel as if he had truly lost her in the burnt ashes. The pain had been a deep cut, but over time it had healed.

Michaela smiled meekly before speaking in a soft tone, "I need to find the root to make your legs better. I can not bear to see you in such pain."

"It's nothing," Sully started to say but held back as he knew once something like that was out it wouldn't be true. The pain was awful, though having her here made things easier, still he knew she would want to fix him.

"I'll be right here waiting," Sully answered with a smile as he gave her small hand another squeeze. She was afraid to leave him alone and he knew it even though the doctor wanted to take away all the pain he was having.

"But I ca…." Michaela started to say but Sully stopped her mid sentence.

"Don't you worry, I'll be just fine," Sully looked straight into her eyes as he spoke letting her know he meant every word.

Jake sat straight up in bed, a cold sweat beading down his neck as he struggled to catch his breath. Images still ran through his mind so clear they even now frightened him. The men in town were calling him a "sissy" and a "woman lover" amongst other things. Some of them held signs with all sorts of sayings posted on them. Red and black paint dripped off the cloth of each sign and onto his clothing when each of the men came closer to him.

Jake had felt so helpless thinking it was all real; wanting it to stop only to wake up finding he had worked himself into a cold sweat. He had after all made a promise to Dorothy and Dr. Mike that if elected mayor he would get women the right to vote. Only it seemed as if the town was at odds with him, the woman loving him for giving them a voice and the men calling him a coward. He began to think what in the world he had gotten himself into and was it worth all the trouble?

Jake thought back to the campaign and all that he'd gone through. He remembered Loren taking over as his campaign manager and all the things he was put up too. The more he thought a realization soon washed over him, Loren had put him up to this mess. Loren had wanted him to do this and he went along with it. Now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to give women the right to vote, a part of him feeling as if things were fine the way they were.

He then remembered a moment later making the women promise they wouldn't close down the saloon or outlaw entertaining. Heck would have been raised if Dr. Mike had pulled that off.

Jake was grateful not to have a woman running this town, as far as he was concerned such matters weren't a women's business. Yet why was he still sweating over a simple promise?

Jake made to lie back down again to continue his interrupted slumber when several loud bangs sounded from outside. He fell back onto the bed hoping the noise might go away, but once he heard Loren's voice all hope of sleep was lost.

"Jake, open up!" Loren hollered through the glass hoping that he could be heard amidst the pounding.

Jake grumbled as he reluctantly made his way out of bed and to the door. Yawning a little he wondered what Loren wanted at this hour of the morning and why all the pounding.

"Jake, you in there?" Loren hollered again just as Jake stepped into the room to find Loren and other men surrounding him outside. He wondered as he walked to the door what Loren was up to and why on earth were all the men in town outside his door too?

Jake proceeded to open the door at his own pace which drove Loren crazy, resulting in more banging and yelling, "open up!." He looked down at Loren for a moment before opening the door; the man looked fit to be tied and Jake was about to find out why.

Loren barged through the door before Jake even opened it fully, causing his friend to stumble backwards into the waiting benches. "What the heck is going on?" Jake asked a bit annoyed at being shoved out of the way.

"What do you mean? Don't you have any idea what you've done?" Loren hollered back at him, clearly mad about something.

Jake sat there looking puzzled, what had he done? He'd been nominated to run for major by Loren and had let him be his campaign manager. His actions were slightly dictated by Loren telling him what to do and how to act, which in part drove him a little crazy.

Jake had endured it doing his best to smile and please everyone. He'd even made a promise to Dorothy and Michaela if he got elected and made them promise something if Michaela had been elected as major. But what he had done was beyond thought for the time being.

"No," Jake answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He still wasn't sure what was up and a part of him wanted to hear it from Loren himself.

Loren was fuming, "You've got the whole town in an uproar, especially the woman. Seems your actions the other night let slip you weren't too happy with lettin' women get the right to vote. Can't blame you there, but that's beside the point. One'a Hanks girls heard ya say all that and well you know how woman talk among themselves. Tell one of them something and well they are all gonna know before the days over."

"You telling me that some whore is spreading rumors about me?" Jake answered once some of what Loren said had sunk in.

"That ain't all," said a voice as the crowd of men parted to let Hank through.

Jake and Loren both looked at him, wondering what was coming next. By the look on his face he really wasn't thrilled.

"Oh, what is it Hank?" Jake questioned Hank as he came forward wondering what was going on.

"One of my girls heard you talkin' last night and now she's gone and done something crazy," Hank replied.

"Crazy? What'd ya mean?"

Hank leaned in close to whisper into Jake's ear so as not to let anyone nearby hear what he had to say. "She cut her hair off. Any shorter and she'd look like a man."

Jake looked at Hank for a moment contemplating what he had just heard and why he was being blamed for this. A part of him really didn't care that the whore cut her hair but a lady cutting her hair short like a man's was unheard of.

"Look Hank, I'm sorry for your loss but I don't see what that has to do with me. Sure I had a few drinks and did some talking but what your girls decide to do really isn't any of my business."

"It is your business, Jake; I can't have you filling my girls' heads with fool ideas." Hank shouted before flipping back his long hair and storming out of the barber shop.

Loren stood there for a moment trying to be sympathetic before he too turned to leave, with everyone else not far behind.

Michaela looked deep into Sully's eyes wanting to believe that he would be ok. But a part of her just couldn't leave him there vulnerable and hurt. She wanted to heal him, as a doctor would while her heart told the rest of her not to move.

Sully wanted so much to pull Michaela into his arms at that moment. The way she looked at him could melt any ice into a deep lake of the purest blue-green. He knew Michaela well in her wanting to heal people to make things better and yet he was really beginning to know her as a lover. There was something sensual to seeing that side of Michaela that made his heart swell with love for her.

Michaela felt Sully squeeze her hand as his eyes never left hers. She noticed his lips form a sweet smile as if to say "I'll be alright, you go ahead." Her heart still didn't want her to leave but the doctor in there knew there was a patient to cure.

Michaela rose reluctantly from her warm spot next to Sully. Almost immediately the part of her that was closest to him felt a rush of cold air. She smoothed down her skirts, took one more look over at Sully before turning her back in search of the root.

Sully tried to turn to see Michaela as she disappeared behind a nearby tree, but the pain inside of him was too much. His body let out a loud protest which generated a groan from Sully.

Michaela's head shot out from behind the tree, her face in a panic, "Sully," she called out, "please tell me you are alright?"

"Yep," Sully replied with as much voice as he could muster. The pain was overwhelming though, and so when he spoke the volume was barely higher than a whisper.

Michaela went frantic for a moment unable to hear Sully's reply to her, only a small rustle of leaves. She came fully out from behind the tree and made to rush right back over there but a root tripped her up. Skirts and all came tumbling dowen on the dirt floor below.

Michaela felt a small twinge of pain in her ankle as she tried to get back up, wincing a little as she righted herself again. Her dress and blouse were a little muddy, with a decoration of leaves. One of her hands had found something that was a bit soft and from close inspection looked to be what she was looking for.

Michaela's heart jumped at the thought that the mushy substance in her hand was indeed the salve made from the root her hand had landed upon. She looked down at the forest floor trying to see where exactly the root was, but with everything seeming the same color it took her a few minutes before a somewhat soft root was found. With a slight squeeze the root produced the same thick substance on her hand. The heavy rain during the night had really made it soft.

Michaela gathered up her skirts, careful not to drop the root in her hand as she slowly made her way back to Sully. Her ankle wasn't too happy with her movements and did its best to protest, sending out sharp pains during the walk.

She didn't realize how bad her ankle was until she started walking and even the small distance from the tree root to where Sully was laying in the leaves proved painful.

Sully looked up at Michaela smiling until he saw her dress was spotted in mud and that she was limping. His smile slowly washed away into a face of concern, he didn't like to see her hurt. He remembered the time she had gone out to find water samples near Harding's Mill and while out had fallen and broken her wrist. She did seem to be in a bit of pain and it was like her to ignore it, fight it, to get to what she wanted. That was also the first time they'd been alone together and now here they were again, alone.

Michaela collapsed next to Sully never minding that her ankle screamed at her when she did so. She had the root to make the salve to cure Sully and right now that's all that mattered. He'd suffered much worse before at the hands of a man named Rankin, one whom Michaela disliked with a passion. Her heart had begun to cry out then wanting to save him, but as she learned the healing was a slow process. Now, she wanted more than anything to do the same but things were different now. Her heart belonged to him and as she tried to rub the salve on him, he found ways to bring her face to gaze upon his.

Sully wanted very much to feel Michaela's gentle hands on him working their magic with the salve. He remembered back to the times when they had touched; the electricity running through him during those moments was amazing, something he couldn't put to words.

Jake stood there watching everyone leave before he sauntered over to the door. He looked out at the men dispersing themselves amongst the small crowd of people and somewhere in the middle of that was one of Hank's girls.

Cindy marched right out of the saloon with her small bag in hand headed straight for the barber shop.

Hank happened to met her half way in her trek looked her over and from what Jake could tell started barking at her for one reason or another. He wasn't happy at all for whatever the reason his girl was out in the morning with a small bag.

Cindy held her ground against Hank not wanting him to change her mind. She had talked with Myra late into the night and had already made up her mind. There was no turning back now; she needed to start a new life for herself. Her whole life had revolved around entertaining others which over time she felt used and awful to be someone's one night stand.

"Look, Hank I've got to do this. My mind is made up and there isn't anything you can do to change that," Cindy said defiantly as she stared right into Hank's burning eyes.

"Don't do this to me," Hank replied looking as if he was about to break.

"I'm sorry, but what's done is done, goodbye," Cindy answered a small part of her feeling a little sorry for Hank. She then let her eyes fall from his face as she made to go right past him without looking back.

Hank wasn't done yet, "I said don't do this!" he said almost in a pleading shout that shook Cindy out of her forward gaze.

Cindy's gaze met Hank's for a moment seeing a small amount of sadness and regret in his eyes. He looked and acted as if he cared about her, but were his feelings genuine? She wasn't sure if he really cared or if it was just an act to get her to stay.

Cindy did her best to regain her composure and her thoughts. She had come to Hank when there was no other alternative; after all entertaining was the life she was brought into. Now everything seemed to have changed that.

Cindy no longer wanted to entertain; she wanted to go out there in the world to make something of herself. There was so much out there for her beyond the borders of Colorado Springs no matter how much Hank wanted her to stay.

Jake watched the exchange from his shop door seeing a seething Hank and a girl who wasn't going to let him get away with stopping her. She sure had fire in her. Minutes later he saw she had broken free of Hank's grasp on her arm and began marching away with defiance.

Hank turned and watched as Cindy one of his best girls slipped through his fingers with only the memory of her flowing hair and skirts as something to hold on to in her absence.

Cindy walked briskly away once she had broken free of Hank. She felt the smallest amount of liberation as if she'd finally one a battle. Her thoughts drifted over the plans she had made in her head the night before, plans with many hopes and dreams.

Cindy stopped by the livery on her way out of town, buying a horse with saved up money to start her journey. She found a chestnut horse named Brownie. His temper was gentle while his manners were a bit stubborn, yet he suited her just fine.

Her hands shook a little as she paid Robert E before mounting the horse, taking one last look at town before riding off with the wind at her back.

Cindy let the wind fly through her hair as she rode past the familiar sights of Colorado Springs and into a future with bigger and better things. She had no idea how caged she'd been living at the saloon, working for Hank, there had been no freedom in the job whatsoever. Now she felt like an injured bird that had just been set free.

Cindy smiled to herself; she very much wanted to head east to the big cities. Her heart's desire had been to leave the old life behind and in the new get involved in what was happening in the world. She had been more than intrigued with Jake giving women the right to vote and would jump on the opportunity to give all women that right.

Michaela finished rubbing the salve over Sully's legs as he lay there very still on the hard ground. She had never touched a man's legs before and felt sensations of electricity running through her. Her own desires as her hands smoothed themselves over his legs threatened to overtake at any moment. She tried to hide her flushed cheeks but somehow she felt Sully's deep blue eyes boring into her from behind.

Sully could do nothing but stare into Michaela's long beautiful hair as her hands worked magic on his legs. He was sorry he couldn't quite feel the tenderness of her small hands as they worked. His arms wanted to reach up and embrace her but his strength was weak as the longing played itself out on his face.

Michaela turned to meet Sully's longing gaze her own locking with his, unable to move. Her feelings were surfacing little by little as if some force wanted her near him like a magnet. There was no turning back as she fell to the ground beside him, letting his weak arm surround her in comfort.

"I love you," Sully whispered as his fingers intertwined themselves in Michaela's long beautiful hair.

Michaela could just barely make out the faint sound of Sully's words before she answered back in a whisper of her own, "I love you too."

Sully with his weak arm tried to squeeze Michaela closer to him as his heart swelled with love.

"We should get you to some hot water to wash the salve off," said Michaela in a voice slightly higher than a whisper.

"Mmhmm," Sully mumbled amidst the pleasure he felt being able to hold her close. He was disappointed a minute later when Michaela slipped away. "Don't leave."

"I won't be long," Michaela replied with a sweet smile and a gentle touch on Sully's hand.

Michaela moved gingerly through the forest path before her as she made her way towards the spot where the root had been found. She wanted to see if there was any water nearby, as what she had found was wet.

Her eyes searched everywhere least not to leave any rock untouched. There had to be water somewhere, nearby she hoped.

Michaela made her way over the gnarled root that tripped her earlier before she looked down the small slope to a reflection of light pouring through the trees. She immediately gathered up her skirts and moved as quickly as she could down the slope and to the small amount of light she had seen from above.

Sully could hear Michaela's movements, echoing through his head like the rush of the wind. She wasn't doing a very good job to stay unnoticed, but then again considering what she was looking for any slowness was to be ruled out.

Michaela never looked back as she made her way forward, stopping by the trunk of a tree. She gently laid left hand on the trunk while staring out at the clearing before her. Not far away was what looked to be a hot springs. Her heart leapt with joy before she then attempted to run back to Sully.

Michaela could not longer hold back her joy as she neared Sully. "I found it, found the hot springs," before collapsing on the ground next to him. She reached a hand out to caress the waves of his hair, "We must get you there, and the springs will heal."

Sully smiled weakly up at Michaela, his strength wasn't the best from the blow he had taken. The pain had not washed itself away either, yet for Michaela there was no pain and if there was he would endure every minute of it just to be by her side.

Michaela returned the smile before lifting up his right arm over her head. She had to get him down there somehow and using her as support seemed best.

Sully tried his best not to growl out in too much pain as Michaela attempted to lift him up into a sitting position and from there standing. He could see the determination in her to do this, even though she wasn't all that strong.

Michaela used her left arm to reach under Sully's back and try to gently lift him up. She soon found however that he was heavier than she had anticipated, still he needed to be in those springs.

"Please, Sully try to sit up," Michaela said after minutes of concentration to pull off a rather difficult task for a woman.

"I ca…I can't," Sully replied as the pain started to over take him. "The pain, it's too much, can't do it."

Michaela could feel Sully's body collapsing against her own threatening to take them both to the ground. She didn't want that to happen, he had to sit up just had do. "Sully, please don't!" Michaela cried out fearing the worst that he would end up in another coma while she was beside him and helpless to even move him.

"Michaela," Sully breathed as he tried to will the pain away. "Hurts too much, bring the water to me."

Michaela's passion filled eyes were soon filled with worry and tears that threatened to emerge. She wanted so much to heal him as she'd done before when the salve and the springs had made him whole again. Now she felt as if everything was slipping through her fingers.

Sully looked up into Michaela's eyes seeing the grief and pain across her face. She was a doctor and wanted so much to heal him and when she couldn't seem to, it was as if her world was falling apart. He remembered hearing how she was when Sam died, how much she wanted to save her friend. But Sam would have none of it.

Sully knew deep down that Michaela would heal him, he wasn't dying but the pain was getting to be more than he could bear for the moment. His hand reached up to caress her face before it met her small one enveloping it in his own.

Michaela tried to be strong for the both of them as she felt Sully's strength gripe her hand as the darkness enveloped them with the light of the moon shinning down.

Jake took one last look at Cindy as she rode off into the sunset, her hair flying behind her like the tail of a wild horse. He hadn't thought much of the whore until she stopped to speak with him before mounting the horse she had gotten from Robert E. "I wanna thank you for your words, Mr. Slicker and for keeping your promise about women getting' the vote too. Decided I'm gonna go fight for this right with the greats out there."

Her words stung him sharply like the stinger of a bee, only the feeling lingered on. Women weren't made for fighting unless their husbands got upset at them or they scolded the children. Yet there before him seconds ago was a woman who fought like a man for a right most men knew her kind didn't deserve.

Jake hadn't wanted to keep his promise to Michaela to give women the right to vote. As far as he was concerned the whole thing was a lost cause, yet Sully had found a way around it to let them vote in the town election.

Jake turned his back on her the moment she rounded the corner and was out of sight. He made his way over to his chair to have a seat before any customers wandered in for a haircut or shave. His eyes closed for a moment of solitude before the sound of loud footsteps broke the silence.

"Seems more of those women got fool ideas in their heads," Loren blurted out as he stepped across the threshold to hand Jake the latest copy of the Gazette.

Jake took the paper in his hands looking it over carefully to see what Loren was talking about. Sure enough in bold letters on the front was a mention of a Women's Suffrage Convention in St. Louis.

Loren watched Jake's expressions change as he skimmed over the short article he handed him. He wasn't too sure what was going on in his head but there were a few moments when he gulped back defeat.

"Looks like this movement is a catching thing amongst the woman," Jake said as he stared at the article scanning it for any other important information. "Betcha that's where Hank's girl went off to, some fool convention," he added a moment later.

"Yeah it's fool alright, and us fools made that promise to Dr. Mike that we'd given women the right to vote."

"Maybe we wont' have too, said something about a Elizabeth C. Stanton and a lady named Susan was it, apparently they head up this suffrage movement as the ladies call it."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there Jake, we gotta promise to keep one way or the other," said Loren realizing fully now that even with such a fool idea as women voting, they did make a promise to Dr. Mike that needed to be kept.

Jake looked up at Loren with a frozen expression on his face. Was he hearing things? Could this man who was about to break down his door for the trouble he caused in the saloon now telling him this wasn't come crazy idea? He was seriously confused over the whole thing.

"Well don't just sit there, get on that horse of yours and do something about this promise we got ourselves into," said Loren before turning to head back to the store leaving Jake sitting there with the paper in midair.

Jake sat there in frozen in his chair long enough to realize what Loren said was true. He did need to get on his horse and do something, make true to his word. There were no two ways about it; he had to go to this meeting or whatever it was in St. Louis no matter how crazy it all sounded.

Sunlight poured through the branches of the tall trees down to the forest floor, casting patches of light wherever it could. Birds began to sing their morning songs, some twittering away others with silence in between.

Michaela nestled herself closer to Sully as the chill of the morning air threatened to envelope her. She missed the warmth of the quilts on her bed, yet was glad to have Sully's warmth against her body.

Sully did his best to hold Michaela's body close to his, wanting more than anything to sit up and wrap her in the saddle blanket Flash used. Her small framed shivered slightly against him as the morning sun gradually grew brighter until it shown right down on them.

Michaela moaned a little as the sunlight found her eyes causing her to open them slowly, only to blink them shut again.

Sully watched her carefully noticing her movements, wanting also to not disturb her. He would lay there as long as she needed him too which he hoped wasn't too long as the root of a tree was gorged in his back.

Michaela opened her eyes a moment later looking down the length of Sully and away from the sun that had blinded her moments ago. The salve had formed a crust over Sully's legs, and in places had become so dried it cracked. She had wanted to wash it off the day before but moving was out of the question, and now what was she to do?

Sully relished the warmth of Michaela's body close to him, the scent of her hair enveloping him in its sweet smell. He ran his fingers through the length of her hair as she lay there motionless.

"Sully," Michaela murmured a moment later.

"Hmm?" Sully answered still in the oblivion of her scent.

"The salve, we need to get it off of your legs. Are you able to sit up at all?" Michaela asked with a small ounce of hope in her voice.

Sully lay there staring up at the trees for a moment thinking hard to see if he really could sit up as she'd asked. He couldn't have done this yesterday, the pain was too much, but just having her by his side gave him strength. "I don't know," Sully replied and added a moment later, "Try pulling me up."

"Alright," Michaela answered as she reluctantly left the warmth of Sully's body exposing her to the cool morning air she'd been trying to avoid. The rush of it all gave her a nasty shiver.

"You alright?" Sully asked with concern at her sudden movement.

"Yes," Michaela answered as she regained her composure and aimed to gather some strength to lift Sully, which wasn't going to be easy.

Michaela seated herself next to Sully before she then reached for both of his hands in her own. She could feel his strong gripe on her as she gently pulled on his hands sending her own strength through him, hoping deep down it would be enough.

Sully nearly screamed in pain as she tried so hard to pull him up by his hands, while his body rejected the sudden movement. He wasn't so sure how much more of it he could take, yet she kept trying.

"Let go of me for a second, maybe I can get up on my own," said Sully thinking he should use his own strength for this and not rely so much on Michaela to get him upright.

Michaela hesitated for a second before she released her hold on Sully, leaving him to get up on his own. She wasn't so sure how he was going to do this if the pain was still shooting through him.

Sully took a few deep breaths before attempting to roll over on his side, which was done with slowness so as not to causing any more shooting pain. He then rested for a moment before using his arms to prop himself up into a sitting position.

Michaela looked on as Sully worked hard to sit up, taking short breaths along the way. She could see the determination in his eyes, the same determination she had seen when he'd been paralyzed before. There was no stopping him then from getting better and none now either.

Sully slumped forward some when he had finally seated himself at eye level with Michaela. His back relished the root being gone, but in its place was a sore spot. He was pleased to have some of his strength back but he needed the rest of it to reach the springs below.

Michaela rested her hand on Sully's arm, "Are you feeling alright?"

Sully nodded in reply, "Yah, it hurt but I got this far. How's your ankle?"

"Oh that," Michaela stammered with a blush. She'd nearly forgotten her bout with the tree root and the fall that accompanied it. "I haven't tried to put any weight on it since yesterday."

"Give it a try, stand on it," said Sully as an idea rolled around in his head for how to get down to the hot springs below.

"You want me to what?" Michaela asked out of disbelief that he would make her stand on a weak ankle.

"Just trust me on this one, ok?"

"Oh all right," said Michaela with a twinkle deep in her eyes before she gathered her skirts and aimed to stand up. The brush underneath her wasn't much help but somehow she managed to stand up with some wobbling along the way. She then took some careful steps forward to test things out. What she didn't see was the small mud slide not far from the site of Sully's fall.

Sully couldn't even have given Michaela a moments notice if he'd tried. He was so focused on her ankle that before he knew it a tumble of skirts and hair flew up and out of his site.

"Michaela!" Sully called out. "Michaela!."

"Sully!" Michaela's voice echoed back from down the hill in front of him.

"Where are you?"

"Down here by the springs," Michaela hollered back up to Sully.

"I'm coming down," Sully answered as he did his best to scoot forward towards the mud slide Michaela's feet had found earlier.

"You're what?" Michaela hollered back.

"Coming," Sully answered in a long syllable as he slide right down leaves and all towards Michaela.

Michaela had enough time to look up and see him flying towards her before the force of his body landed them both clothed and all in the hot springs. Her head came up a moment later searching for Sully whose head was just above the water and looked almost as if he was sinking.

"No!" She cried out as she dived underneath Sully to keep him afloat.

Sully could feel Michaela underneath him struggling to get him above the water, but no matter how hard she tried there just wasn't that kind of strength in a woman.

Michaela attempted to give Sully a good shove towards the surface of the water as best she could, but he pulled her up out of the water before anything could be done.

"Sully! What are you doing?" Michaela asked fuming inside at being pulled out of her task.

"This," Sully replied with a smirk before he enveloped her in an embrace she couldn't get out of and placing a kiss on her lips to keep her from saying anything more for the moment.

Michaela felt everything let out of her like a balloon as the warmth of the springs and the heat of Sully's kiss escorted her into near oblivion.

Courtin' & Sparkin' 3


	3. Chapter 3

Steam rose all around her, the heat of the water warming her to the core. A bath had never felt so good, especially with the new fancy soap she had found.

Cindy loved the smell of lavender ever since she was a girl running and playing with her friends in the fields. Working in Colorado Springs hadn't afforded her much luxury until she'd left. She'd made it all the way to Denver in most of a day, tired and sore from all the riding she had done.

Brownie had ridden hard to get her here and out of Hank's hands. She was grateful for that and made sure he was taken care of.

Cindy hadn't found too much of a welcome reception in Denver with most of the men looking her up and down for purposes she no longer wished to entertain. She had found a sweet old woman in the general store who after the initial shock wore off was more than happy to give Cindy a room for the night and a meal as well.

Cindy sunk down a little more into the scented water, blowing a little on the bubbles in front of her, and then watched them scatter. They were tiny and perfect until they burst in the air. She loved watching them scatter and then float into the air; it was truly a luxury for her.

Moments later a knock came to the door of the room she occupied. "Who's there?" Cindy called out hoping that whoever was out there didn't barge into the room and see her like this.

"Just me, dear. Wanted to check and make sure you were getting along alright."

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the voice of the old woman who had taken her in. Had it been a man or any other person her heart would have continued to pound. "I'm doing just fine, the bath is wonderful. Thank you so much," Cindy replied from the other side of the closed door. She wasn't about to get up to answer it either.

"Oh good, I'm glad to hear it."

Cindy heard the woman's footsteps a moment later getting quieter as they moved away from the door to another part of the house. She didn't know too much about the woman, but had seen pictures of children on the mantle piece and had wanted to ask about them. There was also a handsome picture of a young couple and she wondered if this was the woman on her wedding day. If so it was a beautiful portrait. All she did know was that the woman appeared to be all alone, yet longed for companionship again. Her heart went out to her; she knew what it was like to be alone having that empty feeling inside. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at times.

Cindy scooped up a lather of bubbles in her hand, put it near her lips and blew them in every which direction. She almost couldn't stop watching everything scatter around her as her life had done early on. Life had fallen to pieces when she was a teen and after that she hadn't been able to gather up all the missing pieces again.

Cindy lifted her hand out of the bath a moment later to reach for the scented soap the woman had provided her with. It too smelled heavenly and she couldn't wait to use it. Between the warmth of the water and the scent of the soap she was in heaven.

Cindy scrubbed herself clean of all the dirt from Colorado and the past she had hopefully left behind. She had no intention of returning to Hank, not ever if she had the choice. Her life was beginning a new chapter and one where she hoped to make a future with the Women's Suffrage Movement.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton and Susan B. Anthony had started a great thing, in her opinion. Women were strong and they deserved the right to vote just as much as the men did. Being second to their husbands had gone on long enough, it was time to emerge as equals and gain the same rights they were destined to have.

Cindy had picked up the Denver paper in the General Store, already pouring over articles of the Convention to be held in St. Louis. She would do anything to be there for it, to see the greats in action. The article lay open on the floor to the pages she was most intrigued with, those of the convention with another from the Colorado Springs gazette peaking out from underneath. It was one top of another piece of the past, this time to show how low the men could go over non trivial things.

Michaela met the urgency of Sully's kiss in the heat of the springs, forgetting for the time her surroundings. She could feel her body melting into steam against Sully as he did his best to envelope her in his warm, wet embrace.

Sully's legs were killing him softly as he stood in the warm wet mud that made up the bottom of the springs. His mind was mostly on Michaela, the way her lips felt against his and the length of her body as it pressed against him. He could hardly think straight with the occasional shooting pain and Michaela's urgency.

Michaela fought for breath as the steam rose around them both and the water soaked through their clothing. She felt the lightness of her body as Sully pulled her closer to him, the feel of his soaked clothing all the more apparent now. Her heart raced through her with the grace of a wild horse running across the endless plains.

Sully could feel Michaela slipping a little in the water before he let go of her a little. He then came up for air and felt the warm rush of her breath erupt in his face. Her face was beautifully flushed with the warmth of the steam and dotted with perspiration, she was a vision.

"How are your legs?" Michaela asked once she had enough breath in which to speak, breaking the moment they had shared.

"Wobbly, achy, but I am able to stand here," Sully replied wanting so much to fall in her arms right then and there but he knew she wasn't physically strong enough to support such a fall. Instead of falling he rolled as best he could into the water to float on his back, letting the water lap over his legs.

Michaela wanted to cry out "No!" for fear Sully was slipping from her yet again, but no words would come out. She watched his movements hoping her sinking feeling would not come true before her, only to find Sully floating peacefully on his back.

Her heart pounded something fierce as if a herd of Buffalo were stampeding through her body as she got closer to Sully. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, "Sully," she said barely above a whisper, "are you there?" she asked a second later.

Sully without breaking his movements reached his hand up out of the water to meet her own. He gave it a small squeeze after embracing it to signal to her that he was ok.

Michaela let the full force of the relief wash over her, closing her eyes to prevent any unwanted tears from falling. Her heart had been so worried and now she felt as if it had plunged straight into the air around her. There was nothing more for her at this moment or anything that mattered, but Sully.

Sully broke free of Michaela's hand to let himself float around the springs, enjoying the heat and steam on his legs. They ached so much after the slide he took and the landing as well. Pain had shot through him like knives jabbing him everywhere. He felt better now as the pain subsided and the warmth was soothing to the aching legs.

Michaela watched with intent eyes as Sully floated around the springs, completely relaxed in his movements. She was still concerned inside for him, worried too as the doctor and his heart song. It hadn't been so long ago when she'd been out in the woods alone with him feeling vulnerable. A part of her still felt that way, yet she knew deep down Sully would protect her from harm. Her heart knew that and she tried to relax and tell herself Sully would be alright.

Cindy emerged from the bath dripping wet without a towel close at hand. She chided herself for not leaving it closer to the bath as she walked over to the chair where it laid, trails of water following in her wake.

The air in the room had a chill to it that made her bare wet skin crawl with goose bumps the moment she released herself from the water. Soft and white, the towel never felt so good as she wrapped it around her before going over to the fire.

Cindy sat down in front of the blazing fire warming first her hands and then rubbing her hands over her chilled body. She hoped the warmth would begin to fill her and dry the droplets of water off her as well. Often times as a girl she would sneak back to her room after a jump in the river to warm herself by the fire. It was a favorite pastime where she could just forget everything else going on outside as she lost herself in the dance of the flames.

_Lost in those flames is a little girl_

_Her hair is a mess, clothing wearing away_

_Face covered in dirt_

_But underneath it all is a beautiful soul_

_Watching the pain burn away_

_She hurts so much inside_

_Those eyes can't hide all the pain_

_Of being all alone in a big big world_

_A family gone leaving her standing there_

_In front of a mirror with only a reflection_

_Of a soul to get her through_

_Yet somehow underneath the pain_

_In the beautiful soul, is a young woman_

_Ready for the challenges of the world_

_Ready to be found again_

_Just look again, the little girl in those_

_Flames has grown up to be a woman_

_With no turning back as she strives for success_

_And to be loved by all_

Cindy let her mind wander over the poem she had so often thought of, comparing it to herself as a young girl. Her life had been a hard one, yet somehow she prevailed and now wanted to make the best of the life she had left. She reached out towards the fire to warm her hands up some more, watching the dancing flames once more before getting up to gather up what clothing she could.

There wasn't much in her bag that she packed before leaving Hanks. Most of her clothing was suitable for entertaining but not for a life beyond the saloon doors. She was going to need some new clothes and how to get money for them was not going to be easy. Her purse didn't have a lot of coins in it, with having to pay for the horse before leaving Colorado Springs.

Cindy didn't want to ask the old woman for any charity either, as she would rather just work for the money herself to buy what she needed. Unfortunately most of what she knew how to do was entertain and that was a life she didn't want to revisit.

Cindy with some reluctance put on some of the clothes she'd traveled with, trying to find those that were "conservative" enough to go out to find work. Thankfully she had a jacket with her to cover up any evidence of her past life. Her skirt was long enough in a way without too many frills; the top was a bit revealing and lacey which thankfully the jacket would cover up some.

Cindy didn't have any shoes that were too fancy, as in most occasions shoes weren't a priority. She let her hair fly lose and tried to keep the makeup at a minimal, unfortunately a lot of what she had was noticeable and to be subtle was going to be a challenge.

Cindy walked over to a small mirror on the dresser in her room, sat down on the stool covered with a plush cushion and stared at her reflection. Her dark hair fell in cascades down her shoulders, skin of a pale color with lips of a deep pink and eyes a deep color brown. She hadn't much cared for hair so dark when she was growing up and hadn't liked the waves it created during the summer months. However in her line of work hearing how she looked didn't seem to matter so much; she wasn't going to court the men that paid to be with her.

Cindy picked up a brush that was lying on the dresser, fondling it for a moment before brushing through her dark wavy hair. She stared back at herself at the person she was becoming, hoping to become. A new life is what she wanted most right now. No more entertaining just a good solid life.

Michaela moved through the springs as best she could to reach Sully when she noticed his limp position was beginning to change. She fought the fabric of her skirts along with the weight of her shoes to be near Sully.

Her hand reached out towards him as he seemed to fall into the water. "Sully, no," Michaela cried out fearing the worst had happened that she was truly alone as she watched him sink down into the water.

Sully let his body go under for a moment before he surfaced again only to be met by one of Michaela's worried gazes. She looked fit to be tied, her face laden all over with worry. "I'm here now," said Sully softly as he reached for Michaela.

"Sully," she breathed into the steamy fog. "How are your legs?" Michaela asked as she let herself fall gently into his arms.

Sully enveloped Michaela into his warm embrace letting his hands caress her hair while inhaling the scent of the fancy soap she used. He hadn't cared for it months ago and now he had grown to love the smell as it intoxicated him whenever she was near.

"No pain," Sully answered in a breath in Michaela's ear.

"Shall we go then?" Michaela asked in a mummer lost in the depths of Sully's chest.

Sully could feel the vibration of her voice, the beat of her heart as the words passed through her lips. He had never felt anything like it before, hearing her heart speak to him.

Michaela snuggled close to Sully, embracing him so that he would not fall as they started to move. She wanted too much to know that she had healed him once again, that he was a whole man. Her heart believed in the power of love and wanted this moment to be one of those times.

Sully moved carefully through the water, his feet sinking into the warm mud from time to time. He knew he would be fine walking on his own, yet Michaela wouldn't leave his side and her hold on him was tight. She wasn't going to let go.

Michaela walked along side Sully, gingerly as her ankle was still a little wobbly even in the warmth of the water. She held fast to Sully for support and balance.

Sully reached out to the edge of the water where Michaela had led them. A large branch hung down, which he tested to see if it would support him. He gave it a few tugs to make sure it wasn't going anywhere before he let go of Michaela and hoisted himself up and out of the water.

Michaela wasn't ready for the let go and nearly fell to the side, back into the water until Sully's strong arms reached out as best he could to keep her from falling. She blushed a little at being caught in a vulnerable state, something she was getting used to with Sully.

Michaela steadied herself as best she could before climbing out of the water and setting herself next to Sully; their legs hanging into the water below them.

Sully put his arm around Michaela; both of them soaked to the skin as they watched the fog rolling around the springs and the birds swooping overhead.

"Guess we are going have to do something about that hill behind us, aren't we?" Michaela asked in a tone that sounded more as if she was making eyes at Sully.

Sully looked down at Michaela trying to ignore the gleam in her eyes that suggested other things. He knew what she meant and it might be some time before he felt like moving. "Suppose you are right, gotta get back up to the horses somehow," he answered a moment later his eyes never leaving hers.

Michaela smiled up at Sully for a moment before slipping out of his arm to head up the hill she'd slide down some time ago.

Sully was left with a surprise when the once warm area on his side was now quite chilly as the air found his wet clothing. He looked around him to see where she had gone, only to find her partway up the hill.

Sully made to get up as if nothing was wrong with his legs, only to find himself just a tad wobbly. He hadn't been on his feet since he fell the day before and now he found himself reaching for things to balance himself as he attempted to climb up the short hill.

Michaela had naturally beaten him to the top, looking down as she awaited his arrival and was right there with a hand to help him the rest of the way up. "I see there's some strength back in your legs," said Michaela in a doctor's voice.

"Sure is," Sully replied sounding more like a proud child than anything else at the moment which made Michaela giggle.

Sully looked over at Michaela watching her laugh, the glow in her face when she smiled she was a vision to behold and one that he was proud to let his heart have. "I'm thrilled you are healed," Michaela said once she had composed herself, somewhat only to be thrown off by Sully using the strength in his arms to lift her off her feet and plant her right next to Flash.

"My goodness, Mr. Sully you are quite well for which I am glad," said Michaela in another doctor like voice which caused Sully to throw back a teasing reply.

"Sure am, I still got my strength," he said with a smile and a wink before gingerly walking towards his horse. Both horses had been quite calm through out the whole ordeal and were both peacefully nibbling on what little grass they could find till interrupted.

Cindy opened the door to her room making her way out and down the small hallway. It was dim with the afternoon light and narrow which didn't afford anyone traveling its length all that much space. She tried not to think about its close proximity as she walked its length and down the small flight of stairs.

Her lungs needed some fresh air after the luxurious bath she had been afforded. She also wanted a shot at getting her new life started, one that involved something new and exciting.

Cindy reached the bottom of the stairs, made for the door startling the old woman who had been about to nod off to sleep. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry didn't mean to disturb you, ma'am."

"It's alright dear. Where are you off to at this hour? Surely nothing too far," the old woman asked as she peered over the top of her spectacles.

"Just out for a breath of fresh air is all," Cindy replied hiding the real reason why she was headed out. Some people in this town might not be too accepting of what she was doing, woman's suffrage.

"Don't be long, men in town get rowdy at night," the old woman said as Cindy made her way out the door.

Cindy had dealt with her share of rowdy men, most of whom Hank threw out and right now were the least of her concerns. She stepped out onto the dirt street with confidence not looking back as the telegraph office soon came in sight.

Cindy was after a ticket on the stage to St. Louis, hoping there might be something. She was planning to take Brownie with her too, even if he had to run alongside the stage coach. But hours on the saddle would come with wear and tear something for the time being she didn't want to deal with.

"Ma'am, can I help you," a voice asked seconds after Cindy entered the telegraph office. It was a far cry from the office Horace used which was on the small side. This building was much bigger with more space than Horace might ever have. Two telegraph operators were in attendance using two different machines, listening to the click click as their pencils flew across the pages or making the noise themselves.

There were boxes (holes in the walls) for the mail once it was sorted and beneath were the names of the individuals who live in town. Some lived out of town and as she discovered, their mail was stored behind the counter.

"I'd like a ticket on the stage to St. Louis," Cindy replied after a moment of looking around at her surroundings.

"Coming right up," a man replied the same one she was greeted by when she entered. "What day would you like the ticket for? And is your husband going to be traveling with you or is this ticket for him?"

Cindy had never found anything in life so complicated as just buying a ticket to travel on the stage. The man was full of questions and someone who didn't deserve to be in the job he had. Men who thought way too much of themselves or were full of their own power were not on her list of people to hang around. They only complicated things, like buying a ticket.

"No the ticket is not for my husband nor is he traveling with me on this trip. It's for me and I'd like the earliest available stage."

"I'm sorry I can't sell a ticket to a lady. It's dangerous territory out there to be alone on the stage. Best you go back home where you belong."

"What? I'm good for this ticket and I have every right in the world to buy it without your personal opinions getting in the way." Cindy didn't care for this man one bit and it took every ounce of strength not to reach up there and smack him.

"It's not a question of whether you have the money to buy this or not, a lady I will sell to but not a whore," the man replied in a huff clearly annoyed at Cindy's barging in and demanding something of him that he wasn't going to give in to.

Cindy stood there shell shocked as her past came back to haunt her yet again. How did he know she was a whore? Well used to be and he wouldn't sell her a ticket because of the profession she had. It was completely ridiculous. "Looks like I will be taking my business elsewhere," Cindy answered turning on her heels to make her way right out the door she had entered minutes ago.

As she stepped into the fresh air once more the woman's suffrage movement took on a whole new meaning. No one was going to turn her away from what was becoming her passion in life and if they tried the success rate would become the failure.

Cindy didn't get too far outside before a voice behind her started yelling, "Ma'am." She didn't respond right away until the voice got louder and more insistent.

Cindy turned around ready to give this voice a piece of her mind, she didn't take well to be yelled at but once she turned her emotions changed. He was a handsome fellow, clearly out of breath with flushed cheeks from running the short distance just to catch up with her.

"Croft's a tough fellow; sorry you had to go through that."

"Who do you mean? I don't know anyone by that name do I?" Cindy asked clearly puzzled why this handsome man, out of breath was telling her of a man being tough. She wasn't sure how this concerned her in any way.

"Fellow in the telegraph, Croft. Tough man just like his father. Doesn't treat women fairly," the young man answered back. He hoped the beautiful woman in front of him would understand his meaning this time. Croft men were tough men who didn't seem to care who they stepped on to get on the top.

"Oh him," said Cindy with utter disgust at the sound of his name. He hadn't bothered with any introductions. "Wouldn't sell me a ticket on the stage for tomorrow," she added.

"Stage? Seems like you just arrived here in Denver, why leave so soon?" He asked clearly not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Yeah, to St. Louis. There's something I gotta do there," Cindy replied hoping he wouldn't probe her with too many other questions. The thought of telling a man what she was up to wasn't high on her list.

His brain began to fill with thoughts of how he could get her to stay there in Denver with him or perhaps travel with her. He looked down into her eyes for a moment searching for anything emotional he could find.

Cindy looked up at him for a moment her eyes hiding a lot, her face soft but emotionless. Her mind was made up that she was going to St. Louis, yet she wasn't sure why he wanted to detain her here in Denver. Was there no sense in this world? Were all women treated as if they were fragile beings who needed constant care? If that was the case then she must have gotten on the wrong horse.

He couldn't find anything in those eyes no matter how long he looked for anything emotional. All that was there was a soft determined look of someone who was going after what she wanted in life, not someone who was going to sit and watch the horse race. His eyes and heart only wanted what was standing in front of him, but how to get there was a hurdle he hadn't quite figured out how to jump over yet.

Cindy stared right back at this handsome man wondering why in the world he was looking at her with a dumbstruck look on his face. She'd had men gaze at her before, looking at her with sexual longing, but nothing like this. There was no longing of an entertaining kind behind his eyes at all, only something pure.

"I'm sorry," he said after a period of silence. "I would very much like to help you out but there's a loss in me as to what to do."

Cindy watched his face turn into a sincere look of someone who truly did want to help her out, even though her dilemma was a small one. "It's alright," Cindy replied, "I'm sure I'll find some way to get there that's faster than my horse. If not I'm sure Brownie will get me there in one piece."

"Brownie?" He asked as a sensation of jealousy crept up over him.

"My horse, who did you think I meant?" Cindy asked clearly a bit puzzled by his reaction. Why did he seem jealous over a horse?

"Oh I just… never mind," he replied and then trailed off to cover up his real meaning.

"Alright," said Cindy although little did he know it was too late for him. She had seen right through him; saw the jealous bit and all knowing full well now what his intentions were.

"Should you need anything just holler for me, alright?" He said turning to leave her sight before his arms enveloped her, followed by a smothering kiss on her sweet full lips.

"Sure thing," Cindy replied just to humor him. "Oh and a name would be nice too," she added just after he turned away.

"Tray, just holler for Tray," he answered into the air as he walked back to his horse outside the general store.

Cindy stood there for a moment in thought before she decided it best to move out of the way of oncoming carriages. She didn't want to end up mashed into the muddy ground and for the time being she was not going to have an easy time wiping his sweet face and manners from her mind.

Courtin' and Sparkin' 4


	4. Chapter 4

Flash was eager to have Michaela on her back again after she whispered in her ear. She knew the sound of Michaela's voice and touch on contact without turning her head. Her ears and head came up alert after Michaela gently touched her before she nuzzled her neck.

Sully smiled from a distance as he soaked in the scene with Flash and Michaela. The horse knew her so well and watching them together was like watching two kindred spirits. They seemed to understand each other without speaking.

Michaela rubbed Flash's muzzle, wishing that there was a carrot or apple in her pocket to give her. She had been a faithful horse over the past months and repayment was always a nice gesture for her kindness. Flash nudged Michaela once more before dragging her front hoof across the ground.

Michaela could tell in an instant that Flash was eager to move, even more to run. To feel the wind dance in her hair as she flew across the ground with Flash, reminded her a little of the horse race she had won. They made a great team and she without a doubt knew that once on, Flash was going to want to take off at a run.

Sully watched still mesmerized by the connection between rider and horse. He had found it hard to believe such a thing could take place between a human and an animal till he met the Cheyenne. Later on when he overcame his fear of horses he realized it again.

Michaela smiled over at Sully with a look in her eye as if she wanted to race and dared him in her eyes to beat her. "I'll try to stay with you on the road home," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "But there's no telling what Flash will do."

Sully wanted so much right then and there for the entire world to stand still just so he could savor the moment with his heart song. He knew Flash would get ahead of him and his wake would be nothing but the trails behind him.

Michaela's gaze lingered over Sully's face as his look softened her heart so much that all the blood rushed to her head. She flushed pink, unable to think straight as she tried to mount Flash after the gaze was broken.

Sully tried to make it over to her in time before her foot slipped all the way out of the stirrup, but no such luck as she fell in a heap on the ground.

"I'm sorry, guess I used the wrong foot," said Michaela as she attempted to get back up again.

Sully was right there this time, his strong arms lifting her to where she could balance herself and mount successfully. His eyes never left her, nor were his hands far from being able to catch her in his arms.

Michaela settled herself carefully on Flash, wanting very much to take the pressure off her ankle. It had protested greatly when she fell and now was letting her hear of what it thought of the fall. "Thank you, Sully," she whispered as he reached his hand out to cover her small delicate one.

Sully smiled his reply before going over to his horse and carefully mounting so as not to disturb what Michaela had healed. Once settled he took the reigns and with care followed Michaela and Flash who happened to settle for a slower pace than she would have preferred.

"Look out!" Tray yelled in Cindy's direction just before she turned to find a carriage coming at her, almost full speed and seemingly out of control.

Cindy hadn't much time to think before a heavy weight pushed her out of the way and then toppled her over. She felt as if the carriage had run her over by the force of the blow, but the aftermath was warmer than the air around her.

Tray lost his balance as he threw his body in between her and the on coming carriage. He couldn't bear the thought of anything hitting the pretty creature he had just met. Something inside him had gone off and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground and she was beneath him, stunned.

Tray hoped that he hadn't frightened her too much by the sudden move, but there was no way he was going to see her get run over. Whether she would understand that or not was another matter.

Cindy was too stunned for words not even sure what to do with a man mere inches from her face. She was so used to being with men for pleasure that the thought never occurred to her that men could be sweet and sincere. Her breath came in short gasps from either the suddenness of it all or Tray, she wasn't sure what caused it.

Cindy tried at one point to sit up, but Tray's body was right there to stop her from going anywhere. She read the concern on his face and beneath that was something more, something she had never seen in a man's face before. Her body wanted to respond in ways that frightened her as she wondered what this feeling was inside.

Tray looked deep into Cindy's eyes as he tried to read beneath the beauty of her face. He found it too hard to concentrate on anything else and felt as if she was slipping away the moment she tried to move from the position they landed in. "I'm sorry…..I just couldn't….the carriage was coming at you way too fast," Tray stammered out trying to apologize if he'd violated her space in anyway but what came out just wasn't right. His heart was beating something fierce around her and stopping it was out of the question.

Cindy didn't know what to say to this or how in the world to reply. She wasn't used to such sincerity from men. Men only dealt with her to satisfy their own pleasure, never had one wanted to speak with her let alone save her life. "I've never really had anyone do what you did for me," she wanted to say but what came out was about the same jumble of words that he had spoken. "Thank you for what you did, I didn't see…well I wasn't…paying much attention," Cindy stammered out wondering when she reached the end if anything made sense.

Tray felt as if a weight had lifted off of him when her voice broke through the moment of silence that had passed between them. "It's ok, glad to help," he replied half wondering if he had said the right thing. Often times the things he said came out all wrong and with the ladies he'd soon find their hand across his cheek. This time however there was no hand, only a small smile.

Cindy smiled up at Tray's sweet face before inquiring if she would be able to rise up from the ground. "May I get up now?" She asked politely trying not to let any hesitation rise in her voice.

Tray almost didn't want to help her up with the look she gave him. The desire that shimmered there for a second was more than he could bear if the seconds had turned into a minute. He wasn't sure what it was but seeing her helpless made him want to rescue her all the more.

Tray got up with some reluctance, only to find that once he did, Cindy hopped up and dusted off her skirts before attempting to make off and out of his sight. He didn't want this to happen and could not stand the thought of having her slip through his fingers.

Cindy didn't take long to brush off the dust from the street she had picked up from the fall. Most of the time she hadn't cared what she looked like, men still found pleasure in her. Yet this time was different, he wasn't looking at her with lustful eyes of wanting to bed her - they were different and almost frightening to her. She tried to hide the flush in her cheeks before he saw the heat rise in them but she found that it was too late, he had seen.

Tray caught a glimpse of the pinkish heat rise in her cheeks as she was brushing off her skirts and a gleam rose in his eyes. "Could it be that she was attracted to him in some way? That his feelings were returned?" Tray thought to himself only a little to long as she started to walk off the moment his gaze drifted from his boots back up to find her sweet face gone.

Cindy started to walk with a brisk pace as if a part of her was trying to escape the handsome face by somehow leaving it behind in the dust. A part of her however didn't want to run away from him at all. Her heart wanted to turn around and run back towards him while the rest of her seemed to want to move forward and forget about what just happened.

Tray didn't waste a moment in practically running after her, or so it felt deep inside his heart. He wasn't about to let her get away from him. A young foolish Tray would have done something like that but not the mature Tray. His arms wanted to go right around her while his lips taught her a proper lesson.

Cindy didn't know what hit her by the time Tray caught up with her, nor did she even notice the people staring in their direction.

"Please don't runaway like that again," Tray blurted out in spurts as he tried to catch his breath from the running he'd done to get to her.

"Runaway?" Cindy asked puzzled by his remark to her, why was he asking her to do this when they barely knew each other.

"I…" Tray started to say but trailed off to a halt. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt but a part of him knew better than that. Getting burned had been a regular occurrence for him and he didn't want to continue the fire with the lovely woman in front of him now.

Cindy looked into his face, studying his expressions wondering what in the world it was he had meant to say. She knew there was something but whatever it was he was too embarrassed or afraid to tell her. "Something wrong?" Cindy asked after a moment.

"No, nothing's wrong," Tray replied in a voice which tried to hide from her that something was wrong, he was afraid to lose her.

Cindy gave a small "umm hmm" before she aimed to give him another set of parting words. After all she had come to purchase a ticket on the stage only to come up empty handed and now here was this handsome man in front of her tugging at strings in her heart no matter how far she tried to run.

"I'd really like to see you go to wherever it was you tried to get a stage ticket for. Sounds like it would make you real happy and if I can help in anyway to make that happen please ask," said Tray after a moment as he fought his heart to tell her how he truly felt. Maybe later she would understand how much he wanted to give her and how hard it was for him to even mention her parting from Denver.

"It would," Cindy replied with a slight smile. "I know I'm not one of the most respectable ladies in a town but I believe in where I'd like to go that my status won't matter."

Tray smiled up at her, looking into her beautiful starry eyes. Her words had hit him like a fast moving train unable to stop. She seemed to have a lot of years behind her for being what she was and yet for some reason he saw beyond the clothes, straight into her soul.

Michaela's cheeks flushed pink with the coolness of the air as it breathed over her skin while Flash's hooves hit the ground in a perfect rhythm. She would have much rather liked to have flown across the ground in unison with Flash, but today it just wasn't done.

Sully followed behind Michaela looking up at her every now and then as her hair danced in the gentle breeze. He was still experiencing pain as his horse found uneven ground, yet despite all things Michaela's beauty slowly took the pain away from him.

_Michaela as she landed very un-lady like right into the mud as if her skirts tripped her up, down she went. She got right back up a moment later to dust herself off as if the mud was loose dirt._

_Michaela as she sat there helpless, with a broken wrist trying to undo the pins in her hair. Her hair was everywhere and a mess, but to him she was beautiful no matter what._

_Michaela as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the bright smile on her face at being accepted as a doctor in Colorado. The sparkle as she drunk in his features before their lips softly met._

_Michaela whom he'd nearly lost more than once and searched the ends of the earth to find. He would never forget her kidnapping and how much he looked for her without sleep, without food, till she was by his side._

Michaela turned back for a moment, rearing Flash to turn most of the way around to check on Sully. She smiled back at him wanting to make sure he was alright. Her concern for him was in a fragile state with the injury so recent, yet underneath was a burning desire filling her with a new warmth inside.

Sully returned her smile and a small wave of his arm to let her know he was still back there. He didn't much like going at a slow pace when she was a good bit ahead of him. Yet any faster and he might not be able to hold on for long.

Michaela gave Flash a gentle kick before she raced around Sully in circles to relive the longing to run and feel the wind through her hair without getting too far ahead of Sully.

Sully watched in amazement as her beautiful hair glimmered in the sunlight, appearing to blink each time she rounded a corner. Flash responded to her touch and her spirit so well. It amazed him that she could do as much as she did with the horse. Most of the Cheyenne men couldn't get her to do anything at all and simply figured she was a stubborn horse. Michaela and Snow Bird knew it took a woman's touch and spirit for Flash to do anything.

"She certainly isn't the crazy lady anymore is she," Sully remarked after Michaela brought Flash to a halt.

"Never was, she's a gentle spirit who seems to know what I'm going to do before I do it. She's a wonderful horse," Michaela replied a bit out of breath from the ride.

Sully gave Michaela a questioning look before smiling over at her, she was quite a sight with her flushed cheeks and hair blown here and there. Not many pioneer women would let their hair fly lose nor would they be seen racing a horse around either, and he loved her all the more for it.

Michaela tightened the reigns in her hands a moment before nudging Flash to more forward; she was ready to fly again. "See you back at the homestead," she said with a glimmer in her eye.

Sully gave her a look to match before he quickened his horse's pace a little bit but not so much as to jostle him the rest of the way home.

Michaela let Flash dance across the wild territory, through the tall trees and into the meadow of open grass. She loved the feel of the air on her face when she rode and the feeling that she was flying. It was as if she was free as a bird to go wherever she pleased.

Sully did his best to follow her and stay behind as they moved through the woods into the open meadow. He lost her a few times causing his heart to skip beats until she appeared again full of life.

His heart was grateful when she stopped on the edge of the meadow for him to catch up.

Sully reached Michaela a bit out of breath himself from the effort to get his horse moving. He didn't seem to have the touch Michaela did with Flash; having a horse know what you are feeling without even saying it.

"You are too fast for me today," said Sully as he tried to regain his breath.

Michaela smiled before flashing him a teasing look, "Perhaps you did not go fast enough to keep up with me."

"That so? Maybe I'll just get to the clinic before you do," Sully challenged knowing full well that wasn't going to happen. She was going to beat him yet again.

"You're on," Michaela replied before giving Flash a good kick, and they were off.

Sully did his best to stay close behind, if not ahead of her. He would have liked to be the one to greet her when she reached the clinic but the faster he went the more jostled he was in the saddle. His body didn't take too well to being "tossed" up and down in a saddle. By the time he did make it there his lower body hurt and all he could do was collapse forward and land right on the ground below.

"I'm alright," Sully mumbled right after hitting the ground, although he really didn't feel all that better.

Michaela was right next to him in a heap of skirts checking him over to make sure that he really was alright. She knew he'd mumbled something but couldn't quite make it out in all of her concern for him.

Sully made an attempt to rise up again but found the surface to be just a bit dizzy and laid right back down on the hard ground. "Just need to lie here," he murmured.

"It would be easier to get you into the clinic rather than leave you out here in the middle of the street."

By this time some of the townsfolk had gathered around, "Need some help there Dr. Mike?" Horace asked as he came over to see what all the commotion was.

"He needs to be moved inside," Michaela replied.

"What'd you do to him, Doc? Wear him out?" Hank cat called from the porch outside the saloon.

"Here, let me help too," said Dorothy just after Hank's crude remark.

Horace looked a bit concerned with Dorothy doing the heavy lifting with him, "Gonna be alright there?" He asked out of pure concern.

"I'll be fine, Horace," She replied. A moment later the two of them attempted to lift Sully and needed Michaela's hand in the end. The women and Horace made it as far as the examining table before Dorothy's arms gave out.

"Afraid I'm not used to doing all this heavy liftin'," said Dorothy as she rubbed her arms.

"Need me to take a look at anything," Michaela asked.

"Nah, I'll be ok, thank you." Dorothy replied before going back to the store.

Michaela was right there to assist Horace in getting Sully onto the table. With him being a tad dizzy, it didn't make it any easier.

"I'm alright," Sully said again as he collapsed onto the awaiting table. He felt tired and weak from all the laying down he had done and with soaking in the springs.

"Thank you Horace."

"Anytime, Dr. Mike," Horace replied before turning to leave.

Sully hoped his strength would return soon so that he didn't have to be waited on hand and foot. Not that he minded being in Michaela's company (that was a pleasure) he just wanted to do something on his own.

Michaela poked and prodded in the area where Sully was having the pain, only to discover that everything seemed to be ok. "Looks like you are just weak," she said after a few minutes of not finding anything wrong. "We'd best get some food from Grace's."

"Yep," Sully replied. "A picnic in your clinic," he said a moment later as he looked up to her eyes relishing for the moment that he had her alone.

Michaela's cheeks flushed the moment his words left his mouth and landed in her ears. The mere thought of it caused her to have a number of thoughts while turning her cheeks a deeper pink.

Cindy made it almost all the way back to the old woman's house before she collided with a tall figure. "I'm sorry," she stammered out. "Didn't see where I was going."

"Sure looked like you were in a hurry there," said Jake as he caught her completely by surprise.

Cindy looked up in to the barber's face as a million questions formed in her mind. Why in the world had he come out here all this way? He was mayor of Colorado Springs and wouldn't that keep a man like him busy? She very much wanted to spit in his face, sure he was fighting a good cause but she didn't need his remarks. "I've got things to do," Cindy replied as she aimed to circle right around him and slip inside.

"Not so fast," said Jake as he reached out a hand to grab her arm which he quickly found to be a mistake.

"Let me go," Cindy nearly shouted as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp.

"Why'd you go running off like that? Heard something about some women's thing in St. Louis."

"It's none of your business what I do with my life or where I go," Cindy spat back at him.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Don't mess with her mister," said a deep voice breaking through followed by small clouds of dust.

Cindy turned her head trying to see who was there, her heart pounding inside hoping it was Tray.

"What are you, her lover?" Jake asked only to be pelted one right in the face, causing Cindy to stumble forward at the blow. He stumbled backwards a little in an attempt to regain his balance. "Leave her alone."

"Afraid it ain't that simple."

Tray looked him right in the eye wondering what in the world he was doing there causing all this trouble. He turned to Cindy a moment later who was rubbing her arm from the grip Jake had on her arm.

Tray took a deep breath, "Do you know this man?" He asked in a sincere voice with a deepness of jealously inside.

"In a past life," Cindy replied not wanting to discuss Jake any further. His behavior regardless of what he was fighting for was uncalled for.

"Past life, what in the world are you talking about. You only rode off days ago and everyone knows you're still a wh…." Jake started up before Tray hit him again, this time right in the nose causing blood to spurt out.

Jake wobbled a bit before gaining his footing again and aiming this time to hit the young man right back. He didn't know what quarrel this man had with him but it seemed he wanted to fight first and ask questions later.

"Stop it you two," Cindy cried out when she'd had enough of their bickering and throwing punches at each other. Both men were bleeding not to mention looking like they wanted to kill each other.

Tray was just about to hit Jake again after being pelted in the face when Cindy's arm came down on his. "Please stop," She whispered, "It's no use fighting him."

Tray stopped all together giving in to Cindy's request. His heart would do just about anything for her and well if that meant quit acting like a fool, then he would. He made to put his arm around Cindy, but not before Jake dealt him one more before he turned to leave.

Cindy fell down with Tray unable to stop what was happening. She landed on the ground with a thump and immediately turned over to make sure Tray was alright. Her hands caressed his face; she spoke to him in tender tones hoping deep inside for a response.

Tray was in and out but he could felt her gentle touch on his face and her sweet voice in his ears. He was touched by her compassion and at that moment wanted her more than anything in the world.

Cindy pleaded with him to open his eyes or to at least do something to let her know he was still with her.

Tray's heart about broke when he heard her sweet sorrowful voice fill the air and he responded with the one thing he knew how to do, kiss her. His eyes fluttered open to a tear stained face as he tried to steady his hands enough to reach for her; she caught him unaware and placed her lips with vigor over his own.

Jake took the moment they decided to distract themselves to turn right back around and head for the house Cindy was headed towards. He marched right up to the door and gave it a loud knock.

An old woman appeared a moment later as Jake studied her for a moment before pushing the door the rest of the way open and making his way inside.

The old woman was shocked by his behavior and frightened at the same time. "Is there anything I can do for you," she asked in a shaky voice.

"Where's the girl staying?" he replied as his eyes roamed the room.

"Girl?" The old woman seemed puzzled by his question and took a second to mull it over before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Cindy? Sweet young thing. What is it you want from her?"

"She's got an article that ought to be burned," Jake replied. "I'd like very much to find it."

"I see, and well I don't think it would be polite to go through her things like that."

"Never mind the manners, I've got to find it," Jake barked, scaring the old woman a bit more.

She nodded this time more out of fear than anything else as she then made a beeline for the upstairs with the man hot on her heels.

Jake surveyed the room once the door was opened, looking around for any suspicious papers. He'd heard talk in the saloon how Cindy had run off with the article written about Dr. Quinn during the campaign. Having it circulate around Colorado Springs was one thing but Dr. Quinn was respected and he wasn't so sure he wanted that spread all over the place.  
The old woman stood against the door frame with her hand near her heart watching him look at everything before rummaging through Cindy's things. She didn't like what he was doing, violating privacy as she put it. Why she let him inside was beyond her and without a husband made it harder to defend herself at times. Yet here she was with a strange man going through a guest's room.

Jake walked right over to the open article about the event in St. Louis when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out. He noticed the paper wasn't the same as what was used for the newspaper and it looked out of place.

Jake picked up the white piece of paper from the folds of the article, sure enough once revealed it was the damaging article written about Dr. Quinn. He shuttered to think how his campaign fun had found its way into the hands of someone likely to spread things from Colorado to Washington, D.C. There was no honor in that.

Jake balled up the article in his fist before looking for a fire, only to find that there wasn't one burning any more. What had been there was now reduced to ash and a faint glow still visible amongst the hot coals. He stared at the fire for a moment then at his hand with the crumbled up paper before tossing it like an apple into the glowing embers.

Cindy returned upstairs to her room with Tray in tow. She hadn't meant for their kiss to last so long, or for her emotions to get so involved. Just thinking about everything made her puddle up in places she never knew existed.

Tray didn't even care when folks started to talk as they kissed on the ground before making their way into the old woman's house. People had their own speculations, which was just fine with him. He wasn't about to violate her in any way and with coming inside gave them the chance to talk for a while without any interruptions.

Cindy fumbled with the locks on both doors before either came open. She found herself becoming quite distracted in his presence, especially when he breathed in her ear or down her neck.

Tray nearly pushed Cindy into her room the moment the door opened, more out of losing his balance. He had become intoxicated with her scent, leaned in for a kiss when she suddenly moved with the opening of the door. Both of them had nearly fallen onto the cold wooden floor below.

Cindy turned back to face him after they had entered the room, her cheeks flushed pink and her breathes coming in short bursts.

Tray looked at her, his own breath coming in short bursts as he drunk in her features before moving in closer. This time there wasn't anything stopping him from embracing her in his arms before planting a sweet kiss on her pink lips.

Cindy lost herself in the moment as Tray's expert lips fell over her own while his arms embraced her tenderly as if not to let go. She'd never felt this way in all her life, such sensations that made a woman weak in the knees.

Tray didn't want to let go of Cindy, nor break the moment of their kiss. To him she tasted wonderful, like a ripe cherry. He loved the way she smelled of wildflowers and how sweet she was towards him. Those big eyes of hers could melt any man's heart as they had done his. But he knew he had to tell her of his plan soon or else he might really lose her.

"Mmm…St. Louis," Tray mumbled in her ear while his breath tickled her neck. "Shall we both go?"

Cindy froze in place as the last of Tray's words hit her, going to St. Louis with her? She had planned along to go alone to an event for women. Why he wanted to go with her didn't sit right at all in her mind. "Go with me? Whatever do you mean?"

Tray stepped back so he could face Cindy, "Just what I said, that we both travel to St. Louis." He wanted so much to be with her and if going all that way meant they would be together then he would do it, no matter what the cause was.

"I see," Cindy replied as she let her hands slip down to her sides. She looked down at the floor for a moment contemplating what to do next. Should she let him come with her succumbing to a life she swore not to, or be the independent girl that she was and go all on her own? "Ever since I saw the bit in the paper about the Women's Suffrage Movement I knew deep down this was somewhere to be. Somewhere where a woman could make a difference with others, not caught in a net with no where to go. All my life I've been in the male shadow, pleasing him when he wants to be pleased and not paying myself much mind. Now I've got that chance to spread my wings and fly towards that goal."

Tray listened to every word as it left her lips to land on his ears alone. He had no idea how much depth to her thoughts there were, how she had lived in the shadows for so long. His heart aced for her when she mentioned spreading her wings out to fly, something he had a deep feeling inside that she hadn't done. "I want you to be there, to spread out those wings of yours," Tray said after moments passed in silence. It's hard for me to bear the thought of you going out there all alone without protection, but I suppose if that's what you truly want then I will live."

Cindy turned to face Tray as he spoke with a realization that he wanted her to live her dreams so to speak; freeing herself from the cage she'd been in all these years. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them and behind that compassion and love. Love she never saw in a man's eyes, least not one that looked her way only in others she'd seen around town.

"Thank you, for everything," Cindy murmured in the dimming light.

"You are welcome and think nothing of it, was my pleasure," Tray replied before adjusting his hat and turning to leave. He felt like a defeated man letting her slip away like this, but on the other hand he didn't want her to feel burdened by his presence in anyway.

Cindy watched him leave the room and moments later the old woman appeared right in the doorway.

"My dear I hope you don't mind me butting in like this but I think you are a fool."

Cindy leveled her eyes with the old woman, "Whatever do you mean? I am no fool."

"Oh yes you are my dear, a fool indeed which I hope you realize soon or what you could have had may be lost." She then slipped away into the dark hallway leaving Cindy to figure out the meaning of her words.

Cindy wanted very much to prove that she was no fool in her actions but the moment Tray entered them she knew what she had done. Turning away a gentleman like him was a mistake she could be lucky to undo. Without much thought she rushed from the room as the embers glowed around the article, raced down the stairs and out into the cold dusk air.

Cindy looked frantically for some sign of Tray, anything that might tell her he was nearby. She wanted to apologize for being such a fool, let him take her to St. Louis. After all he did want her to be happy in a selfless way that most men didn't display. Her heart about broke when she saw nothing but carriages carrying families or single riders on horses going in and out of town. Where was he? Was it too late? She shuttered to think that he had completely left town as her feet willed her to move to walk through town, turning over stones till she found him.

Cindy marched away from the old woman's house and right into the street bent on finding Tray, she had to. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going with her heart consumed with a growing love and fear of a loss. Her feet carried her through the street passing and almost colliding with on coming wagons or horses until a hand fell upon her shoulder.

"Best watch where you are going, miss," said a deep resonating voice cutting through the pain in her heart.

"I am sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," Cindy replied as she raised her hand to look into the eyes of the speaker.

Tray's heart didn't know whether to break or burst with love the moment Cindy's eyes locked with his. He did however do what any cowboy would have done, lifted her up right then and there onto his horse, but not before embracing her with a sweet kiss as if he'd rescued her.

"Don't leave me again," she mumbled in his hair as the warmth of his embrace and the heat of his breath melted away the pain in her heart.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tray murmured back.

Courtin' & Sparkin' 5


	5. Chapter 5

Jake rode out of town without so much as a look back to see if the frightened old woman had followed him. She looked as white as a sheet and ready to scream at a moment's notice, but so far nothing but silence and the usual noises of people going about their business had transpired.

He felt somewhat of a release at being able to rid himself of the article written about Dr. Mike. It had started as a part of the campaign meant to make her look bad so that he would win votes. At the time he'd enjoyed the effects it had, but meeting Cindy and seeing her take off with it to a Women's Suffrage movement meeting drew the line.

Jake didn't want to see Dr. Mike's reputation ruined over something which he now found to be a bit out of line. He'd also had a feeling the article was going to be used in that meeting somehow with he as the man right behind it all. There was also no telling what some women would do with such an article demoting their sex, especially if it was written by a man.

Jake hadn't know what it was that came over him to travel all that way to Denver just to burn an article over the reputation of someone he hadn't been too thrilled with in the beginning. Could it be that he had finally accepted Dr. Mike? Was there something about Cindy or the Women's movement that also caused him to run? He wasn't sure what it was but a new feeling washed over him as if the rain had fallen and washed away all the dirt.

His horse seemed to know the way back to Colorado Springs as it lead him with confidence out of Denver and into the wild woods and beyond.

The air was cool and crisp with a sun that was slowly beginning to set as the afternoon wore into evening. Sounds of town slowly gave way to the sounds of nature, squirrels scolding each other, deer moving ever so quietly through the forest floor and the occasional bird flying about from tree to tree.

Jake shivered a little wishing that he had brought more of jacket with him or at least a blanket. The sun would be setting before too long and he needed to find shelter of some sort and warmth. However to him the forest didn't offer much in the way of either.

The day sounds of birds chirping would soon be replaced by the sounds of the night as owls hooted in the trees above and others began their day. Wind rustled the branches of the trees a little making it sound as if it was raining.

Jake shivered again, only this time he knew he had to stop soon and stay somewhere before he lost his way in the dark. His stomach gurgled, wishing for the warm food at Grace's while the rest of him wanted to be next to the warmth of a fire and underneath a good solid roof.

Jake rode a little further ahead trying to ignore the noise of the wind and the branches that kept grabbing at his clothing. He wanted shelter and kept his eyes peeled for something as the sky darkened with each minute that passed.

Jake spotted just ahead of him moments later something in the distance cut out between the rocks. He suspected that it was a cave or some shelter cut out in the rock, or so he hoped.

Jake urged his horse forward into the setting sun with the hope that he had finally found shelter, while his horse just wanted to stop altogether and rest.

He soon came upon a cave carved out in the side of the tall mountain. The entrance was dark and once inside a dampness hung in the air all around with a smell of something days old.

Jake held his breath as he tried to breathe while looking around to see where the smell was coming from. Whatever it was, it stunk to high heaven and even with the little light shinning he couldn't tell if the cause was inside. He stepped back outside for a moment, coughing a little as he let his lungs finally breathe again.

"Smells like a damn skunk in there," Jake mumbled under his breath more to himself than anyone else. Memories then tumbled over in his mind the last time he had come face to face with as skunk. He had been a part of a search party sent out to warn Dr. Mike and Sully that Harding would shoot trespassers. When they decided to camp for the night a skunk was in the area and with Hank cajoling the animal, it wasn't long before all those around him were sprayed. All except for Matthew who was the smart one that day, and as it turned out for the whole search.

Jake tried to push back memories of that day as the smell seemed to linger in the air. He was almost afraid to check his clothing for any signs that the smell might have stayed with him.

His horse seemed unaffected by the smell, while standing still in the night air. "Looks like we might have to find another cave," said Jake staring right into his horses eyes. All he got back was a grunt of sorts that sounded as if the horse snorted or something.

A moment later something dark ran across the ground right under his horse's hooves.

Jake watched his horse buckle into the air, stamp his feet on the ground before taking off into a run. He didn't waste much time after his horse took off before running after him. His legs certainly weren't as fast as horses and with the night settling in it made it harder to see where he was going.

His horse however made quite a ruckus with the stomping over branches which broke under the weight put on top of them.

Jake wasn't much better as leaves and sticks crunched under his feet as he tried to keep up with his horse who by the minute seemed to be getting father from him. He tried to hold onto his hat and breathe while running but the speed at which he ran didn't afford much stopping time. His legs carried him over brush, rocks, while stepping on the occasional stick before he collided with something.

Sarah had just finished piling the dishes into the sink from dinner, as her lover played sweetly on the piano when a rather loud noise echoed from outside. She stopped immediately what she was doing and went quietly over to the window to peer out. All around the cabin was darkness and yet even so was the sounds of rustling leaves and breaking sticks.

"Darling, is something wrong?" a sweet tenor voice asked in song from the piano. He had looked up to see Sarah near the window peering out with a look of intent on her face.

"Heard something outside but nothing appears to be there," Sarah replied as her eyes still searched the night for something.

"Probably just an animal and nothing to worry your pretty little head over; come sit by me."

Sarah waited another minute before leaving her post at the window to join her lover at the piano. He was an amazing singer whom she loved to hear sing, his voice melting away any troubles inside of her. She forgot for a short while the moment she sat down, feeling his warm body next to her as his sweet voice pelted out songs such as _Sweet Betsy from Pike,_ and _Simple Gifts,_ amongst others. Her heart swelled with love as he sang from deep inside and his grey green eyes sparkled each time they looked her way.

Jake fell with a thump onto the hard cold ground after running at a good speed into something. He wasn't sure what he hit, but whatever it was there was strength enough to knock him over. His heart beat fast with the sudden shock of the collision and falling over, while a part of him felt defeated. Surely by now his horse was long gone or so he thought.

Jake heard moments later after what felt like an eternity his horse pawing at the ground with his hooves and snorting into the air at the same time. He tried to sit up to see a little better in the darkening night, but the moment he did so his head hit the ground again.

Hearing a second thump on the ground, his horse perked his ears before trotting over to where Jake was laid out admits the brush of leaves and sticks.

Jake blinked his eyes open and about choked on the breath of his horse breathing right into his face. "Whoa there boy….where'd you come from?" He wanted to say but the stench of the horses breath was getting to be a little strong.

Jake was a little afraid also that his horse might kiss him with their faces being so close. He had a hard time trying to get air into his lungs with his horse breathing right into his face. "Too bad they don't make something to ward off bad breath," Jake thought to himself as he laid there within inches of his horse's muzzle.

Sarah froze for a moment on the bench next to her lover the moment she heard the thump from outside. "What's that?" she asked with tension in her voice.

"Must be the wind blowing things around," her lover replied clearly wrapped up in the moment of the song and having her next to him.

"No this wasn't the wind," Sarah replied as she rose from the bench and made her way back over to the window again to peer out. She didn't see the saddened hither look her lover gave at her back.

Sarah parted the curtain with one hand as she pressed her face close to the glass trying to make out anything in the dark that might have caused the noise.

Her lover beckoned her return, "Please come back, it was probably nothing."

"I don't believe so," Sarah replied giving things another scan with her eyes convinced there was something out there.

"Is there anything I can do to get you away from the window?" Her lover asked with a glimmer of hope.

Sarah was about to answer him when she heard a shuffling from outside. Startled she stepped back from the window nearly tripping over her own feet as she made her way over to the door. Her lover's eyes followed her movements, only this time getting up to follow her. He was a little worried now about what might be outside this time of night.

Sarah opened up the door, letting in a cold rush of air that sent shivers all over her small frame. The shawl she had grabbed on the way to the door didn't offer much in the way of warmth.

Jake heard the sound of the door opening followed by voices, coming from somewhere nearby. He wasn't sure where but as he turned his head to the right, he noticed a flood of light pouring out into the cold dark night and two silhouettes standing there with the light framing them.

Jake wanted to call out to whoever was there thinking inside that they could help him, maybe give him a room for the evening and get the horse out of his face. But deep down inside he wasn't sure they would find him laying there on the ground or bother coming all the way out.

Sarah stepped fully out to the cold letting it envelope as she shivered beneath the thin shawl. She tried to focus on her surroundings to see if there was anything out there that might have been making noises but the cold was too much.

Her lover followed her out with a shot gun in hand, "Good gracious woman what are you doing out here? I won't have you freezing out here to death."

Sarah turned wanting very much to give him a piece of her mind, "He ought to know how stubborn I am and that ordering me about won't do him a bit of good," she thought to herself. "Came out here to find that noise, but by the looks of things there really isn't much out here that I can see," she replied before turning to make her way back into the cabin.

"Well I still don't think there is anything to panic over but I'll have a look around before I come back."

Sarah didn't make it but to the threshold before all her suspicions were confirmed. She heard the cock of their gun followed by the snort of a horse and the curse of a man. A man she knew not to be her lover. Fear ran through her at the possibilities of what kind of men would roam those woods at night. Her feet soon carried her right through the door before she shut it soundly behind her.

Jake didn't care much for the cock of a gun, especially when that gun came from nearby and he didn't know the source. He wasn't too fond of being trampled by his own horse either who had jumped at the sound of the gun. Letting out that curse he soon found wasn't in his best laid plans as footsteps soon followed and those holding a gun.

Her lover had taken the gun out of Sarah's hands ordered her inside the cabin and marched right over to the man who cried out. He didn't care much for strangers and didn't want anyone hurting his lover either. A part of him wanted to finish the guy off right then and there but doing that would require a lot of explaining to the lady of which he wasn't sure he'd want to do.

"Pardon me, but who in the world are you?" Her lover asked trying to be polite but sounding like some local idiot instead.

"Does it matter who I am?" Jake wanted to shoot back wondering to himself why in the world it mattered who he was. Wasn't like he was going to attack the guy or kill him. All he really wanted was shelter for the night and that was it.

"Jake," he answered after a long spell of uncomfortable silence. He then waited to see what would transpire next, if he was going to be held at gunpoint some more or allowed to get up.

"Jake, is it? Well now what brings you 'round these parts?"

Again he wanted to shoot back, "Why in the world do you care and what does it matter where I'm going?" but instead he thought better of that smart remark and told the man he was heading back to Colorado Springs when his horse got spooked and threw him to the ground. Which was partly true, he'd gone running after the horse was more like it but to tell another man that he'd let that horse go loose just wasn't done.

"Sorry about your horse there, looks like he done took off again," her lover replied looking in the direction where the horse had gone.

Jake looked up for a moment from his spot on the ground in the direction his horse took. He wanted to curse right then and there at being left alone, but instead fell back on the ground. "You wouldn't happen to know of anyway I could get back to Colorado Springs?"

"That where you are headed?" Her lover asked finding it a bit strange to talk to a man on the ground whom he hadn't pounded the life out of.

"Yeah," Jake replied with a note of defeat in his voice. He'd been shamed walking home before without a horse only this time he was much further away from home.

"Fraid ya won't be getting too far tonight. Reckon you should probably come inside. Ain't no use freezing out here in the dark."

Jake didn't want to intrude on this man's home unsure of whether he had a family or not but something in his voice made him slowly change his mind.

Sarah stood near the door trying to listen to what was going on outside. She really didn't like being stuck inside while her lover was out there with a man whose presence caused fear in her after the shot was fired. Her ears strained to hear the voices from outside but through the thick door all that came through was a mumble. She feared the worst with him being out there with a stranger and a gun, no telling what would happen.

Sarah nearly fell backwards the moment the door was opened behind her and it took a moment for her to regain her balance. When she did look up the sweet face of her lover standing there washed relief over her. She wanted to run right into his arms but the figure behind her stopped her from doing anything. "Who was this?" she thought to herself, "And why is he here?"

As if anticipating her questions her lover answered for her, "This here's Jake. Was on his way back to Colorado Springs, horse got spooked and I figured he'd best come inside rather than stay out there and freeze."

Still she didn't move with the eyes of this strange man on her. She didn't care for the look in his eyes nor his face. Most men seemed to be filled with lust or desire when they looked her way or some didn't bother much at all.

Jake tried his hardest not to stare at whom he suspected was the man's wife? Yet by the looks of her hands there was no wedding ring around her finger. She was beautiful with her petite slender figure, creamy skin and brown hair that seemed to fall down in all the right places. Her beauty was one that could make a man weak in the knees and down right stupid with desire.

"What brings you 'round these parts?" Sarah asked as she made to tidy up the place a little while trying to avoid Jake's eye.

"Just on my way back home is all," Jake replied not wanting to get into how he'd chased after a whore and burned an article written during a campaign. He didn't think that would make the best of conversations.

Her lover moved over by the fire to stoke it a little, making the flames dance brightly in the darkened cabin. He looked up at one point and saw Sarah's nervousness in her actions as if she was trying to avoid something altogether.

"Oh," came the reply from Sarah a moment later. She wasn't having much luck at small talk as the silence seemed to hang thick in the air with Jake just standing there, her lover at the fire and she standing there feeling foolish.

Her lover rose from his place at the fire moments later, which to Sarah felt like an eternity had passed before she heard him go look for bedding for Jake. She didn't like being left in the company of a stranger, let alone one whose eyes seemed to bore into her back as if looking at beauty would do something to him.

Jake tried to push all thoughts of her behind him as he stood looking around the homely cabin at the glowing fire and all the small mementos and pictures adorning the walls. Reminded him a bit of Dr. Mike's cabin with a feeling of family and love surrounded by its walls. The furniture was hand hewn; the pictures full of bright smiling faces, a lovely quilt lay over the bed with a large trunk at its feet. Looking around at everything made him want a family of his own someday although a part of him found the idea rather impossible.

Sarah resorted to standing near the fire with her arms folded once she found the cabin to be in "sufficient order" for their guest. A guest she wasn't too sure about. Thankfully her lover returned to the room with a bedroll, blanket and pillow before any more silence ensued.

"Thank you, I appreciate this," Jake said as he accepted the things from the man who seemed to hold with him a kind heart and a beautiful lady. There was no question in his mind of those two the moment he took her side and bid their goodnights.

Sarah fell into her lover's embrace the moment his arms wrapped around her small frame. She relished the feeling of his warm body against hers as she snuggled closer to stay warm. Never a day went by when she didn't feel safe in his arms.

His hands brushed along the fabric of her blouse before settling on her cold hands. They felt like ice compared to the warmth of the rest of her. He then stepped aside to take both of her hands in his own, bringing them to his lips to blow warmth on him. His eyes never left hers during this tender gesture of love and nor did he leave her chilled.

Sarah couldn't remove her eyes from his as the firelight played with the features on his face, how they glowed so much. Her heart swelled all the more when he gently placed a quilt around her shoulders before enveloping her in his embrace once again.

He warmed her as best he could in the darkness with the glow of the firelight surrounding them. Seeing her cold was not something he enjoyed but having her next to him was something he never wanted to end. Sarah had always been one to watch out for and protect in her innocent ways. And amidst all, she had grown into the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Sarah nestled herself into her lovers arms never wanting to leave them as he soon lifted her up, before gently laying her on the soft folds of the bed. It wasn't long until she was safely tucked away and her lover's warm body holding her close as the last of the fire died away.

Jake wasn't sure how long he'd slept but the next thing he remembered after drifting off was the bright sun pouring through the window curtains signaling the start of a new day. He lifted his arms out from underneath the warmth of the blanket to be met with cold as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The floor hadn't been the most comfortable surface in which to sleep yet somehow all the events of the prior day had worn him out.

He wasn't eager to rise from underneath the warmth his body had created with the blanket over him, but one glance across the room at the sleeping couple told him that he ought to rise. They deserved their privacy and he was only intruding.

Sarah heard the creek in the floor boards, turning to the side to see what was causing it. She had nearly forgotten there was a man staying with them until she saw his large figure rise from the floor. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment feeling bad that she was lying in a warm bed, while her guest was up and unattended to.

Jake took care to fold up the blanket he had used the night before and looked around for a place to put it. He didn't even notice the presence of a lady behind him.

"Pardon me," Sarah spoke softly hoping not to awaken her lover who was still wrapped up in the warm blankets she had just vacated. "Awful sorry for not being awake sooner, would you like a warm meal?"

Jake froze for a moment, her voice was like a bell and if he wasn't careful he might do something unthinkable. After all there was a man in her life and Jake didn't want to complicate matters. He turned slowly around coming in contact with her beautiful face, clearly showing that she meant every word that had just fallen from her lips. "God, she's beautiful," Jake thought to himself before shaking his head to rid it of any impure thoughts.

"That would be very nice, thank you," Jake found himself saying a minute later. He hadn't planned on doing this but one look at her face, so sincere he was doomed into saying yes.

Her lover rolled over to the spot Sarah had vacated, unhappy that her warm body wasn't there next to him. But he did open his eyes further to look out across the cabin. There she was still in her clothes from the night before, her hair a bit of a mess and preparing breakfast. He smiled as he watched her wanting her there next to him instead of far away.

However once his eyes landed on Jake his expression changed, the smile slow vanished. It wasn't so much that he was still there but the way he looked at his lover. A man didn't do that to another man and it took so much steam for him not to go over there and yank him across the room and throw him out the door.

Sarah was making breakfast for all of them and he knew she would be putting a good amount of energy into it, making it great. Hopefully once the meal was over Jake would be gone and he wouldn't have to endure the pain any longer.

He kept his eyes on Jake as he got out of bed to make his way over to the area where Sarah was cooking. To his credit Jake seemed uncomfortable looking as if he was fighting something inside of him.

Sarah didn't even notice, but the men noticed each other and from then out seemed to have some sort of understanding. Her lover wanted him out, and Jake wanted those feelings inside of him to disappear.

Michaela wanted to protest at having a picnic right in the middle of her clinic where just anyone could walk inside the door. Then all their privacy would be gone and a picnic left cold on the floor. She looked at the floor for a moment hoping when she met Sully's gaze again that her composure would be back. It wasn't, when her two eyes met his searching blue ones filled with love and devotion to her alone.

"Shall we go now?" Sully asked in a near whisper his eyes unable to break contact with her gaze. They'd been alone for some time now but then he'd been in such pain, now the pain was gone and he was free to fill himself with warm thoughts of spending time alone with his heartsong.

Sully lifted up his right hand from where it had been laying on the table to offer it to Michaela. She graciously accepted the hand offered to her right before his strong hand enveloped her tiny one.

Just as they made it too the door there was a loud knock from the outside.

Sully's smile faded and Michaela looked at him with a sense of "I'm sorry but I need to answer this." He dropped her hand for a moment to let her answer the door, vowing that once this was over they would have their picnic.

Michaela opened up the door to finding a disheveled Jake standing there without a hat and looking as if he'd been rolling in the dirt.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Michaela asked merely out of concern at his appearance.

Jake shook his head not about to tell her all that he'd been through to erase the bitter memories of their campaign. Instead he took a deep breath before telling her what he'd come to do. "Wanted to let you know that I'm real sorry about that article I wrote. Shouldn'ta done that. But I did and now I mean to make right and although this isn't the popular vote, I'll do everything I can to make sure women can vote."

Michaela stood there stunned for a moment wondering what had brought this on, thinking that the whole matter had been solved. It wasn't so much the apology but the way he was really going to fight to make sure women could vote.

She didn't see Sully's gaze as he looked at Jake glad to hear the apology and the rest about making sure women voted. As far as he was concerned Jake had about ruined her reputation with that article and making good on his promise was one step towards making things right again.

"Thank you, Jake," Michaela replied forcing out words she hoped were the right ones. "I am glad to see that you are going to do all that you can to make good on your promise.

Sully stood there giving Jake a look saying "If you don't do this then I'll…"

"You're welcome," Jake answered in a stutter before shuffling off in the direction of the barber shop.

"Shall we go now?" Michaela asked as Jake's figure went off into the distance.

Sully broke free of his concentration to focus on Michaela's face, "Sure," he replied unable to get much out with the soft look in her eyes and the way her lips looked when she really wanted something. He made a note to remember that face later when they were alone again.

Michaela offered up her hand to Sully this time only to have him lovingly kiss it before they locked the clinic and walked hand in hand to Grace's.

seb 1-24-07


End file.
